


In love with the Darkness

by Abby_da_Asgard



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Sad Ending, Sexual Tension, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si può scrivere una ff su un film che non si è ancora visto? Io ci ho provato e il film in questione è "Thor 2", la ff ovviamente è questa e si basa su alcune scene che ho visto del film e che mi hanno ispirata. In questa ff siamo più o meno all'inizio di "Thor 2": Loki è stato riportato su Asgard e incarcerato, Thor ha combattuto per rimettere ordine nei Nove Regni ed è tornato, ma si rifiuta di andare a trovare il fratellastro in carcere per un motivo ben preciso... L'unica a preoccuparsi per Loki è Frigga. In carcere, però, una strana entità comincia a tormentare Loki e...<br/>Ovviamente nella mia storia non troverete nulla delle vicende del film riguardanti Jane e tanto meno la morte di Frigga, questo è "Thor 2" come io l'avrei voluto.<br/>Grazie a chi spenderà un po' del suo tempo per leggere!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo primo

**In love with the Darkness**

_I’m in love with the Darkness of the night_

_I’m in love with all that’s out of sight_

_I’m in love with the magic of the new_

_And the Darkness loves me too._

_(“In love with the Darkness” – Xandria)_

Quanto erano stati dolorosi e mortificanti, per Loki, quei primi tre mesi in cella, isolato, nelle segrete di Asgard dove Odino l’aveva confinato per i misfatti compiuti su Midgard.

Odino l’aveva fatto imprigionare nei sotterranei del Palazzo Reale con i peggiori criminali dei Nove Regni e già questo era umiliante per un Principe orgoglioso e fiero come Loki; ma la cosa che più lo feriva e addolorava era l’impossibilità di vedere Frigga, la persona che più amava al mondo nonostante sapesse che non era realmente sua madre.

Inoltre, ma questo non l’avrebbe confessato neanche a se stesso e nemmeno sotto tortura, Loki soffriva anche perché Thor non era mai andato a trovarlo.

_Sono qui da tre mesi e Thor non si è mai degnato nemmeno di venire a vedere se sono vivo o morto,_ pensava il giovane Jotun, mascherando il dispiacere con rabbia e ostilità.

In realtà Thor era andato a parlare con Loki uno dei primi giorni in cui si trovava incarcerato, prima di partire per sedare le ribellioni che si erano scatenate in alcuni dei Nove Regni. Più che di un dialogo, però, si era trattato di un violento alterco durante il quale Thor, trascinato dall’ira, aveva detto molto più di quanto avrebbe voluto.

E alcune di quelle parole erano adesso marchiate a fuoco nella mente di Loki…

Thor aveva accusato con rabbia il fratellastro di aver attaccato senza motivo Midgard, di aver provocato molte vittime e di aver rischiato di distruggere un intero pianeta con un’alleanza sconsiderata.

“Oh, capisco perché ti scaldi tanto, ti sei angosciato per la tua preziosissima mortale” aveva risposto beffardamente Loki con un sorriso maligno. “Te la saresti presa allo stesso modo se avessi aggredito, che so, Vanaheim o uno qualsiasi degli altri Regni? Non so perché, ma sono certo di no.”

“Non sono tutti egoisti come te, Loki!” aveva ribattuto gelidamente Thor. “Non nego di aver temuto per l’incolumità di Jane, ma qualsiasi Regno merita di vivere in pace e io avrei protetto allo stesso modo Vanaheim o qualsiasi altro mondo dalle tue perfide mire.”

“Ma che bravo, il perfetto figlio di Odino. Ecco perché tu diventerai presto Re senza alcuna capacità di governare, mentre io mi ritrovo rinchiuso in una cella attorniato da mostri…” era stata la replica del giovane Jotun. Doveva suonare come una frecciata malvagia, ma la sua voce aveva tremato per un attimo…

“Ti ho detto e ripetuto che non sono interessato al trono…”

“Già, adesso il tuo unico sogno è prendere in moglie quell’inutile mortale!” l’aveva interrotto Loki.

Questa nuova cattiveria aveva riacceso la collera del Dio del Tuono.

“Piantala una buona volta di credere soltanto alle malvagità che tu stesso racconti e cerca di ascoltare gli altri!” aveva esclamato. “Jane non c’entra affatto, Padre mi concederebbe di sposarla, se lo desiderassi, anche una volta divenuto Re, nonostante lui non sia d’accordo. Sono io che non ho l’ambizione di governare, perché adesso mi rendo conto di quanto sia gravoso il peso del potere se veramente si è intenzionati ad agire sempre per il bene della propria gente!”

“Ad ogni modo, presto dovrai _sacrificarti_ e portare il tremendo peso della corona… Povero Thor, mi sanguina il cuore per te!”

“Ti credi tanto intelligente, Loki, e forse lo sei, ma quanto è vero che in fatto di sentimenti non riesci a comprendere nemmeno le cose più semplici” aveva detto, lapidario, Thor, esasperato da tanto sarcasmo.

“Perché non capisco i tuoi purissimi sentimenti nei confronti della leale e valorosa mortale?”

“Perché non hai mai capito niente dei miei sentimenti per _te_!” aveva urlato il Dio del Tuono.

La risposta era stata tanto inaspettata da lasciare persino Loki senza parole. Ovviamente, un simile benedetto silenzio non poteva durare e il giovane Jotun si era subito affrettato a riempirlo con un’altra frecciata acida.

“Spero che non vorrai ricominciare con la storia dell’ _amore fraterno_ ” protestò in tono annoiato. “Dov’era questo amore fraterno quando Odino mi ha rinchiuso in questa cella? E’ stata solo Frigga a intercedere per me, come sempre… Ormai non ci credi neppure tu alla bella favola dei fratelli!”

“Infatti, non ci credo, so che non sei mio fratello e questo mi solleva l’animo da una colpa della quale mi ritenevo responsabile” era stata la risposta, ancora più sorprendente, di Thor. “Ti ho sempre amato, ho sempre desiderato averti vicino e per anni ho creduto che fosse, come dici tu, amore fraterno. Quando ho creduto di averti perso nell’abisso e mi sono sentito crollare il mondo addosso, ho compreso che niente e nessuno, nemmeno Jane, avrebbe mai potuto colmare il vuoto che provavo. Allora ho capito che ti amavo molto più di quanto si dovrebbe amare un fratello e che ti avrei voluto al mio fianco in ben altro ruolo.”

L’inattesa e sconvolgente rivelazione era finalmente riuscita a chiudere la bocca a Loki.

“Quando seppi che eri salvo e che avevi attaccato Midgard, venni a riprenderti non per farti prigioniero, ma perché volevo rivelarti i miei reali sentimenti e spingerti a rientrare in te stesso e a tornare a casa con me” aveva proseguito il Dio del Tuono. La delusione e il dolore provati erano ancora evidenti nel tono della sua voce e nell’espressione ferita dei suoi occhi. “Ho tentato di parlarti più volte, ma non sei mai stato ad ascoltarmi. Se lo avessi fatto, forse ora non saresti qui. Ho cercato in ogni modo di fermarti prima che fosse troppo tardi e tu mi hai sempre risposto con malvagità, tentando persino di uccidermi. Alla fine, pur soffrendo, mi sono dovuto arrendere e accettare la realtà, ossia che in te non c’è neanche una scintilla di cuore e sentimento. A quanto pare sei fatto di ghiaccio tanto dentro quanto fuori ed è per questo che ho deciso di soffocare questo assurdo e inutile amore che ho provato per te per così tanto tempo: d’ora in poi non avrai più neanche la minima goccia di affetto da parte mia. Non meriti che mi strazi il cuore per te.”

Quelle erano state le ultime parole che Thor gli aveva rivolto. Il Dio non aveva atteso una replica da parte sua, gli aveva voltato le spalle e si era allontanato a passi decisi.

Da quel giorno Loki non lo aveva più visto, ma le sue parole gli risuonavano continuamente in testa e, per quanti sforzi facesse, non riusciva a scacciarle.

 

Quella mattina, tuttavia, una lieta sorpresa attendeva il prigioniero. Frigga era riuscita ad aggirare il divieto del suo sposo e, tramite la proiezione astrale, era riuscita a entrare nella cella del giovane per parlare finalmente con lui.

Loki, come suo solito, avrebbe voluto mostrarsi distaccato e accogliere la Regina con una battuta di spirito, ma era davvero tanto tempo che non la vedeva e, suo malgrado, l’emozione gli serrò la gola. Non riuscì a fare altro che ad avvicinarsi all’immagine tanto amata con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.

“Mi addolora molto vederti in queste condizioni, Loki, ma sappi che sto facendo quello che posso presso Odino per ottenere che la tua pena sia mitigata” gli disse la donna. Avrebbe tanto desiderato stringerlo tra le braccia, come quando era bambino, ma non poteva farlo poiché era solo un’immagine creata dalla sua magia. Solo lei riusciva a vedere oltre la sua maschera beffarda e arrogante e comprendeva quanto quella prigionia e l’isolamento lo stessero logorando a poco a poco.

“Immagino che Odino non sappia ciò che stai facendo in questo momento…” mormorò Loki. Il suo orgoglio gli impediva di mostrarsi felice per la visita della madre adottiva e lo portava invece a scagliarsi contro chi lo aveva fatto incarcerare. “Ti sono grato per il tuo interessamento e le tue premure, ma non m’illudo che possano andare a buon fine. Il Padre degli Dèi è stato molto chiaro in proposito: dovrò passare il resto dei miei giorni in questa cella e mi sarà impedito di vedere chiunque, in particolar modo te.”

“Io sono certa che le cose cambieranno presto” rispose la Regina con un sorriso. “Odino mi ha ordinato di non farti visita, è vero, ma questo significa che sa benissimo quanto sia importante per te il mio conforto. Dunque anche lui è convinto che in fondo al tuo cuore tu nasconda ancora dei sentimenti buoni e puri, altrimenti non avrebbe aggiunto questa punizione a quella della prigionia.”

“Il tuo ottimismo mi sembra quanto mai ingiustificato” ribatté lapidario Loki.

“Per te è difficile, lo so, ma io trascorro ogni giorno al fianco del mio sposo e vedo quanto l’averti dovuto punire lo addolori.”

“Immagino che la notte si svegli in lacrime gridando il mio nome” sibilò caustico il giovane Jotun.

“Te lo dissi già il giorno in cui ti portarono in catene al cospetto di Odino e te lo ripeto ora: non peggiorare la tua situazione, Loki” lo avvertì preoccupata Frigga.

“Ed io ti ripeterò ciò che ti risposi allora: definisci la parola _peggiorare_ ” replicò il prigioniero.

Frigga scosse il capo, delusa.

“Non so che cosa fare con te quando ti comporti così” disse. “Quello che voglio, però, è che tu non perda la speranza: sono certa di riuscire a convincere Odino a mitigare la tua pena, anche se occorrerà ancora del tempo. Inoltre, Thor è ritornato ieri dalla sua missione con Lady Sif e i Guerrieri e anche lui, sicuramente, intercederà per te.”

La notizia colse Loki di sorpresa. Il cuore cominciò a battergli più velocemente, ma lui volle ignorare e soffocare quell’emozione e, per dispetto, si rinchiuse ancora di più nella sua ostilità.

“Ah, il grande eroe è tornato?” commentò con sarcasmo. “Più tronfio e arrogante del solito, immagino. Non si abbasserà certo a implorare misericordia per il fratellastro degenere che sconta la sua più che meritata pena! Il suo senso della giustizia e della rettitudine è ancor più marcato di quello di Odino, non farti illusioni, Madre.”

_E’ tornato ieri e non si è nemmeno sognato di venire a trovarmi…per cui quale misericordia dovrei mai sperare da lui?_ , si disse, indispettito, Loki.

“Dovresti concedere più fiducia a Thor.”

“Perché mai dovrei concedere fiducia a chi non ne concede a me?”

“Ormai ho imparato da tempo che vuoi sempre l’ultima parola” disse Frigga, con un leggero sorriso intenerito. “Puoi averla, ma vedrai che, alla fine, ti dimostrerò con i fatti che avevo ragione io. Adesso devo lasciarti, tornerò a farti visita appena potrò.”

Mentre la dolce immagine della Regina svaniva, Loki si sentì stringere il cuore da una morsa dolorosa. La solitudine della sua cella sembrava ancora più terribile dopo il colloquio con l’amata madre…

“Grazie…” mormorò appena, pensando che lei non lo avrebbe potuto udire.

Forse si sbagliava…

Desolato, si lasciò scivolare fino a sedersi per terra, con la schiena contro il muro e lo sguardo fisso.

Thor era tornato il giorno prima e non era andato a trovarlo.

Non aveva nemmeno chiesto sue notizie, questo era sicuro.

Thor lo odiava ed era compiaciuto del fatto che lui fosse rinchiuso a marcire in una cella nelle segrete di Asgard.

Frigga si sbagliava: sarebbe stato molto più improbabile che Thor si mostrasse generoso nei suoi confronti piuttosto che Odino.

E, comunque, a lui non importava proprio nulla di Thor!

Oppure sì?...      


	2. Capitolo secondo

Frigga era molto preoccupata per Loki, che sembrava sempre più cupo, abbattuto e depresso nella sua cella. Ogni giorno la Regina si recava presso Odino e lo pregava di mitigare la pena del figlio adottivo, ma il Padre degli Dèi era inflessibile.

“Forse potrei anche ascoltare le tue suppliche, mia cara sposa” le diceva, “se soltanto vedessi che Loki ha imparato dai suoi errori e che si è pentito dei misfatti compiuti. Ma non è così: lui pensa che la colpa sia stata degli abitanti di Midgard che non hanno capito le sue intenzioni!”

La Regina, allora, tentò anche con Thor, che era rientrato ad Asgard recentemente dopo la vittoriosa missione contro i Regni ribelli, ma l’opposizione del Dio del Tuono fu ancor più decisa.

“Madre, ho già cercato più volte di convincere Loki e di ricondurlo sulla retta via. Credimi se ti dico che ciò era particolarmente importante per me anche a livello personale, prima… Ma, ormai, non nutro più alcuna illusione sulla possibilità di cambiarlo o di trovare anche solo una parvenza di buoni sentimenti nel suo cuore di ghiaccio!”

In realtà, Thor aveva avuto molte volte la tentazione di recarsi nelle segrete di Asgard. Da quando era tornato, non faceva che pensare a Loki e desiderava tanto rivederlo, ma le delusioni provate a causa sua bruciavano ancora dentro di lui e frenavano ogni volta il suo impulso di fargli visita.

Il Dio del Tuono temeva anche che, se lo avesse rivisto, non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi, mentre la sua ferma decisione era quella di cancellarlo dal suo cuore e dimenticare persino la sua esistenza. Solo così, immaginava, avrebbe prima o poi smesso di soffrire per l’amore disperato e inutile che provava ormai da anni per il giovane Jotun.

Nei giorni successivi, tuttavia, accadde qualcosa che avvalorò le preghiere di Frigga e convinse Odino a mostrarsi generoso con Loki.

Una mattina Frigga, recandosi come proiezione astrale nella cella di Loki, lo trovò inspiegabilmente sconvolto; aveva un livido sulla fronte, un taglio sullo zigomo e l’espressione spaventata.

“Loki, ma cosa ti è successo?” si preoccupò subito lei. “Sei ferito, chi ti ha fatto questo? Se solo qualche guardia ha osato mancarti di rispetto…”

Il giovane Jotun era visibilmente turbato, tuttavia sulle prime tentò di sdrammatizzare con una delle solite battute ironiche.

“Madre, credi davvero che avrei permesso a qualcuno di quegli zotici di mettermi le mani addosso?” rispose sprezzante. “Sarò prigioniero, ma sono pur sempre Loki di Asgard.”

“Eppure sei ferito. Chi è stato a ridurti così?” insisté Frigga.

Non erano le ferite in sé a preoccuparla, erano superficiali e sapeva che Loki sarebbe stato perfettamente in grado di curarle da solo grazie al suo potere. Ciò che l’angosciava era il pensiero di chi potesse aver malmenato il figlio, approfittando della sua incarcerazione. Loki aveva ragione, era troppo fiero per permettere ad una guardia qualsiasi di maltrattarlo, ma allora chi poteva averlo fatto? Possibile che… ma no, Thor era troppo nobile e generoso per abbassarsi a un comportamento tanto meschino, per quanto grande fosse l’offesa ricevuta dal fratellastro.

Frigga era l’unica persona in tutti i Nove Regni davanti alla quale Loki non sapesse mentire. Abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato e titubante, mentre finalmente rispondeva alla Regina.

“Se sapessi chi mi ha fatto questo, Madre, stai certa che riceverebbe da me quel che si merita, prigione o non prigione!”

“Vuoi dire che non sai chi ti ha aggredito? Ma com’è possibile?” esclamò Frigga. “Un incantesimo, forse… ma ad Asgard chi altri possiede un simile potere?”

“Qualcosa… un’entità composta di pura energia, credo… mi ha sollevato dal letto e scagliato con violenza contro la parete” disse Loki, cercando di mantenere ferma la voce più che poteva. Frigga poteva leggere nei suoi occhi un’insolita paura, la paura di chi si trova smarrito davanti a qualcosa di immenso e incomprensibile. “Ma nella cella non c’era nessuno, non ho potuto vedere chi è stato, sebbene abbia udito la sua voce che mi diceva… mi diceva che sarebbe tornato e che mi avrebbe torturato ancora e ancora, fino a…”

“Ma è orribile! Non permetterò che ti accada nulla di male” affermò decisa Frigga, “e di certo non ti lascerò un istante di più da solo in questa cella, in balìa di forze oscure e misteriose. Mi recherò subito da Odino e, questa volta, dovrà ascoltarmi e permettere che tu venga tenuto prigioniero nelle tue stanze.”

Senza indugio, la Regina lasciò che la proiezione astrale si dissolvesse per recarsi invece di persona nella Sala del Trono.

Mentre l’amata figura della madre scompariva, Loki scosse tristemente il capo.

“Non sarò al sicuro nelle mie stanze più di quanto lo sia in questa cella” mormorò tra sé. “Quell’essere mi troverà ovunque… eppure ero stato avvertito… che stolto a credere di essermela cavata.”

Frigga riferì a Odino tutto ciò che aveva visto e udito da Loki. Non le importava che il suo sposo scoprisse le visite segrete al figlio, ormai questo non contava più: Loki doveva uscire da quella cella e essere tenuto sotto controllo in un luogo sicuro.

La reazione di Odino, però, non fu quella che la Regina si aspettava.

“Dopo tutti gli abomini compiuti su Midgard e le malvagità contro la nostra famiglia ti fidi ancora delle parole di Loki?” disse, gelido, il sovrano. “Come puoi credergli? Questo è solo un altro dei suoi sporchi inganni!”

“Non ho semplicemente ascoltato le sue parole, io l’ho visto!” protestò Frigga. “Era ferito in volto e nei suoi occhi si leggevano paura e angoscia.”

“Loki è in grado di fingere qualunque sentimento così com’è capace di qualsiasi menzogna” tagliò corto il Padre degli Dèi. “Le ferite se le sarà procurate da solo per muoverti a compassione e devo dire che, come al solito, è perfettamente riuscito nel suo intento. Dovrebbe vergognarsi di ingannare così te, che sei l’unica che lo abbia sempre amato e difeso, ma già, lui non sa cosa sia la vergogna. Loki è prigioniero nelle segrete e quello è l’unico posto dove merita di stare. Non ho intenzione di cambiare la mia decisione per alcun motivo!”

“E se quell’entità oscura lo uccidesse?” replicò la Regina, in preda all’angoscia.

“Non c’è nessuna entità oscura che lo minaccia” dichiarò Odino.

“Sei davvero disposto a mettere in pericolo la sua vita? Mio caro sposo, io so che, nonostante tu sia in collera con Loki per le malvagità che ha commesso, tuttavia nel tuo cuore c’è ancora una scintilla di quell’amore che per anni hai provato per lui” disse allora Frigga. “Non desideri veramente la sua morte più di quanto possa desiderarla io.”

Odino sembrò a disagio.

“Non lo farò uscire da quella cella” ripeté, ostinato. “Sono certo che ne approfitterebbe per fuggire di nuovo.”

“Non ti chiedo di credere a Loki e neppure a me” riprese pazientemente lei. “Credi solo a te stesso. Questa notte, e per qualche notte ancora, manda una guardia o un guerriero di cui ti fidi completamente a vegliare davanti alla cella di Loki. Se non accadrà nulla, allora sapremo che ci ha mentito di nuovo e che tutto ciò non è che un inganno della sua mente per riuscire a evadere… ma io sono certa che non sarà così.”

Per un lungo istante il Re e la Regina si fissarono negli occhi, quasi a sfidarsi, ma alla fine fu Odino a cedere.

“E sia, voglio accontentarti, mia cara” disse. “Incaricherò Volstagg di montare la guardia per tutta questa notte davanti alla cella di Loki e lui ci riferirà. Se non dovesse accadere niente, la notte seguente il compito passerà a Hogun e, quindi, a Fandral. Ma, se nessuno dei tre dovesse notare qualcosa di insolito, allora tu mi prometterai che non farai mai più visita a Loki. Non posso tollerare che usi le sue menzogne per angosciare te, approfittando dell’affetto che nutri ancora per lui!”

“Accetto le tue condizioni e ti prometto che, se non accadrà nulla, ti obbedirò e abbandonerò Loki al suo destino” rispose Frigga.

Così, quella notte, Volstagg si preparò a montare di guardia davanti alla cella di Loki. Il compito non lo attraeva per niente e, dal canto suo, Loki faceva di tutto per renderglielo ancor più gravoso.

“Starai lì davanti per tutta la notte?”

“Non certo di mia iniziativa” replicò bruscamente il guerriero, irritato. “E’ un ordine preciso di Odino e tu dovresti essere grato a lui che si è preoccupato di farti sorvegliare e a me che devo stare a sentire le tue chiacchiere!”

“Sono davvero commosso” ribatté caustico il giovane Jotun.

Volstagg borbottò qualcosa di inintelligibile e si dispose a una lunga notte di attesa, sperando che, alla fine, il sonno chiudesse la bocca a quel petulante prigioniero.

Le ore trascorrevano lente e il guerriero s’innervosiva sempre di più. Perché mai Odino aveva deciso di credere alle sciocchezze che Loki raccontava? Non aveva ancora imparato la lezione? Quel maledetto era capace soltanto di mentire, ingannare e…

La scena spaventosa che gli si parò dinanzi interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri. Volstagg vide con i suoi occhi che Loki veniva sollevato di peso dal letto, ghermito da una specie di mano invisibile,  scagliato sul pavimento, rovinando contro una sedia che andò in pezzi, di nuovo afferrato e gettato con violenza contro la parete. Udì i lamenti del giovane, vide per la prima volta il suo volto deformato da un terrore cieco e poi sentì una lunga risata, agghiacciante e piena di malvagità.

“Non sarai mai al sicuro, Loki di Asgard!” ringhiò l’essere invisibile. “Ti torturerò fino a strapparti la vita!”

Di nuovo una risata malefica e spaventosa che si spense a poco a poco, poi regnò un silenzio di tomba.

Loki sembrava svenuto e Volstagg, ancora sconvolto dall’incomprensibile visione, corse a chiamare aiuto.

    


	3. Capitolo terzo

Loki aprì gli occhi e si stupì di non trovarsi più nella sua cella, bensì sul morbido e comodo letto della sua stanza. Guardandosi attorno faticosamente, per via di un dolore persistente alla testa, il giovane Jotun vide che nella sua camera si erano riuniti il Re, la Regina, Lady Sif e i Tre Guerrieri. C’era anche Thor, ma rimaneva in disparte, quasi celato nella penombra della stanza.

Era la prima volta che Loki rivedeva Odino dopo che era stato trascinato in catene davanti a lui nella Sala del Trono.

“E’ una riunione di famiglia? A cosa devo un tale onore?” mormorò Loki, con un filo di vece, sforzandosi di abbozzare un sorrisetto ironico.

Sentiva dolori in tutto il corpo e pensò che si sarebbe dovuto concentrare molto per riuscire a guarire tutti i lividi e le ferite che aveva ricevuto.

Frigga si avvicinò al suo letto e gli prese una mano con delicatezza.

“Non ricordi cosa ti è accaduto, Loki?” gli chiese.

“Sono stato aggredito di nuovo” rispose lui, cercando di apparire distaccato, ma la Regina lesse la paura e lo smarrimento nei suoi occhi.

“Ero sicuro che si trattasse di uno dei tuoi trucchi, ma Volstagg mi ha riferito di aver assistito alla tua aggressione e non posso più dubitare” ammise Odino di malavoglia. “Chi è l’entità che ti perseguita? Che diavoleria hai portato con te da mondi sconosciuti?”

“Ah, adesso sarebbe colpa mia se mi aggrediscono?” protestò debolmente Loki.

_Ovvio, non potevo certo aspettarmi che Odino si preoccupasse per la mia incolumità… Questa è solo un’altra occasione per accusarmi!_

“Sei entrato in contatto con forze malefiche per i tuoi turpi scopi e adesso sono probabilmente queste a tormentarti” replicò gelido Odino. “Farò tuttavia in modo che tu abbia un’adeguata protezione.”

Loki avrebbe voluto ribattere con il solito sarcasmo, ma sapeva benissimo che ciò che il Padre degli Dèi aveva detto era vero, l’entità che lo minacciava era certamente stata inviata dall’Antico dell’Universo che voleva vendicarsi di lui per il suo fallimento su Midgard. Non poteva sfuggire a quella terribile forza…

“Temo che tu sia troppo generoso, Padre” intervenne inaspettatamente Thor, uscendo dalla penombra in cui si trovava. “Cosa ti ha portato a pensare che tutto ciò non sia uno dei soliti inganni di Loki per liberarsi e fuggire?”

“Non mi fido di Loki, infatti, ma ho piena fiducia in Volstagg che ha assistito di persona all’aggressione” rispose Odino.

“E’ stato spaventoso, Thor, te l’assicuro” confermò il guerriero. “Una forza invisibile ha scagliato Loki contro le pareti della cella e sul pavimento.”

“Non dubito della tua parola, amico mio, ma non hai pensato che ciò che vedevi potesse essere un illusione creata dal Signore degli Inganni?” insinuò Thor.

Le sue parole crearono un certo scompiglio nella stanza.

“Sinceramente non avevo pensato a una simile eventualità…” disse Volstagg, cominciando a guardare Loki con sospetto.

“Le ferite e i lividi di Loki sembrano reali, però” intervenne, pratico, Hogun.

“Quelli potrebbe esserseli procurati da solo” replicò lapidario Thor. “Nessuno si è stupito del fatto che non abbia fatto nulla per guarirli, quando tutti noi sappiamo benissimo che ha il potere di farlo? Forse, però, voleva che noi li vedessimo…”

“Perché parlate di me come se non fossi presente?” intervenne Loki. Il tono era pungente come sempre, ma celava una profonda delusione. Tra tutti, proprio Thor dubitava ancora?

“Figlio mio, non puoi pensare veramente questo” protestò Frigga, addolorata. Si era aspettata maggiori resistenze da parte dello sposo, ma non da parte di Thor. “Tuo padre aveva dei dubbi, ma anche lui li ha superati ora che Volstagg ha visto con i suoi occhi che l’aggressione è stata reale.”

“Volstagg potrebbe essere stato ingannato. Stiamo parlando di Loki, Madre, non dimenticarlo” insisté Thor.

“Però Loki ha perso i sensi… se anche avesse creato un’illusione, questa sarebbe scomparsa” ribatté Volstagg, pensieroso.

“Potrebbe avere soltanto _finto_ di perdere i sensi” dichiarò Thor.

“Io ci sono, potreste anche chiedere a me” disse nuovamente Loki, insieme irritato e addolorato dal fatto che Thor continuasse a mettere in dubbio l’accaduto. “Se avessi voluto tentare un trucco, magari avrei scelto qualcosa di meno doloroso per me.”

“Da te ormai mi aspetto di tutto e così dovrebbero fare anche gli altri” tagliò corto il Dio del Tuono. “Padre, Madre, vi domando scusa, ma io non credo a questa messinscena.”

Il tono gelido e le parole decise di Thor furono come una pugnalata al petto per Loki, che però decise di non darlo a vedere.

“Allora rimettetemi pure in cella, così, quando quell’entità mi avrà ucciso, Thor potrà dire che sto _fingendo di essere morto_ ” replicò caustico.

“Nemmeno quello mi stupirebbe” fu la fredda risposta dell’Asgardiano. A quanto pareva, negli ultimi tempi aveva imparato a ribattere colpo su colpo alle frecciate del fratellastro.

“Thor, adesso stai esagerando, non ti riconosco più” mormorò Frigga, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. “Saresti davvero disposto a mettere a rischio la vita di Loki pur di non credergli?”

Odino appariva maggiormente interessato alle insinuazioni del figlio.

“Tu cosa proponi di fare, allora?” gli domandò.

“Ha ingannato Volstagg, ma non credo che potrebbe ingannare me, adesso che conosco tutta la perfidia del suo animo” rispose Thor. “Se ti compiace, Padre, propongo che Loki rimanga confinato nella sua stanza e monterò io stesso di guardia. Vedremo se questa presunta entità lo attaccherà di nuovo o se si tratta soltanto di un’illusione.”

Frigga sospirò e parve sollevata; nonostante l’ostilità, era evidente che nemmeno Thor voleva rischiare fino in fondo la vita del fratellastro e, quando avesse visto l’aggressione con i suoi occhi, avrebbe cambiato parere.

“Ritengo che il tuo consiglio sia saggio, figlio” rispose Odino. “L’alba è vicina. Volstagg, tu vai pure a riposare, mentre Hogun e Fandral resteranno di guardia alla stanza di Loki. Il prigioniero resterà confinato nella sua stanza e sorvegliato a vista finché non avremo la certezza che qualcosa lo sta realmente minacciando.”

Dopo aver dato l’ordine, Odino uscì dalla stanza, seguito da Thor, Volstagg e Lady Sif. Frigga si avvicinò un’ultima volta al letto del figlio e gli accarezzò il viso.

“Non preoccuparti, Loki, io so che tu dici il vero e presto quest’incubo finirà” lo rassicurò.

Il giovane si sforzò di sorridere alla Regina, ma un peso doloroso gli gravava nel cuore. Aveva paura, sì, veramente paura per la prima volta nella sua vita e, inoltre, la dura e inaspettata reazione di Thor lo aveva amareggiato.

_Tutti aspettano la prossima aggressione per credermi… ma se la prossima aggressione fosse anche l’ultima? Io posso guarire le mie ferite, ma solo fino a un certo punto e non so quanto riuscirò ancora a resistere…_

Ricordava troppo bene la minaccia dell’Antico dell’Universo: avrebbe sperimentato un dolore mai provato prima…

Fandral e Hogun si disposero di guardia nella stanza di Loki, ma per il resto della notte non accadde altro. Loki poté dedicarsi alla guarigione delle proprie ferite e tentò di riposare, sebbene il terrore di un nuovo attacco lo tormentasse.

La mattina dopo, dunque, il giovane Jotun era risanato da lividi e ferite, tuttavia la notte trascorsa aveva lasciato il segno su di lui. Inaspettatamente, Thor andò a fargli visita nella sua stanza e lo trovò più pallido del solito, con gli occhi cerchiati, i capelli scarmigliati e l’aria esausta.

“Non c’è bisogno che fai questa scena” gli disse subito con asprezza. “Madre non è qui per vederti e impietosirsi.”

Loki era troppo stanco e abbattuto perfino per rispondere. Scosse la testa e rimase seduto sul letto, fissando la parete.

“Pensi di ingannare me come hai fatto con lei o con Volstagg? Non illuderti, non sono più l’ingenuo che è venuto a cercarti su Midgard, ormai so come sei fatto e mi attenderò sempre il peggio da te” continuò il Dio del Tuono, avvicinandosi a lui.

“Bravo, così puoi star certo che indovinerai novantanove volte su cento” replicò svogliatamente Loki, continuando a fissare la parete.

Thor si avvicinò ancora di più, lo prese per un braccio e lo strattonò per costringerlo a guardarlo.

“Puoi anche smettere di fingerti così depresso e spaventato, non riuscirai a ingannare anche me!” gli disse bruscamente.

Un lampo di rabbia passò negli occhi di Loki. Si alzò di scatto dal letto e spinse via il fratellastro con la forza della disperazione.

“Si può sapere che diavolo vuoi da me? Non mi credi? Allora vattene e lascia che quella cosa finisca il suo lavoro” sibilò. “Spero che sarai contento quando mi avrà massacrato! Ah, no, secondo te sarei capace perfino di _fingere_ di essere fatto a pezzi… Hai una grande opinione dei miei poteri, _fratello_!”

“In realtà ho solo una bassa opinione di te” rispose Thor, ma la reazione disperata di Loki l’aveva colpito. Generalmente il giovane Jotun non reagiva con violenza alle provocazioni… doveva essere davvero esasperato.

_Forse è esasperato perché non riesce a giocarmi come al solito_ , pensò poi, ma in modo poco convincente.

“Me ne vado, ma stasera ritornerò e allora vedremo chi di noi due ha ragione” disse il Dio del Tuono, prima di lasciare la stanza.

Chiuse la porta e si allontanò a grandi passi, lasciando il prigioniero sotto la custodia delle guardie.

Voleva allontanarsi il più possibile.

Sì, perché, nonostante l’aperta ostilità dimostrata, Loki gli era sembrato sincero…

Aveva provato pena per lui e ciò non doveva essere.

Non si sarebbe più mostrato debole e vulnerabile ai suoi inganni!

Però… avrebbe desiderato stringerlo tra le braccia e proteggerlo da qualunque minaccia…      


	4. Capitolo quarto

Loki era confuso, irritato e abbattuto. Grazie all’intercessione di Frigga, ora si trovava nella sua stanza piuttosto che nella cella delle segrete di Asgard, tuttavia la sua situazione non si presentava molto migliore. L’entità oscura, con tutta probabilità inviata dall’Antico dell’Universo con cui si era alleato per scendere su Midgard, costituiva un pericolo reale e sempre presente; Loki era consapevole che tale forza avrebbe potuto aggredirlo senza problemi dovunque si fosse trovato, non faceva differenza che fosse nella sua cella o nelle sue stanze.

Inoltre c’era lo strano comportamento di Thor…

Non si era fatto vivo per quasi tre mesi dopo quel primo e violento colloquio avvenuto durante i primissimi giorni in cui Loki era stato in prigione, ma, adesso che era uscito dalla sua cella e restava confinato nelle sue stanze, Thor lo aveva sempre trattato con freddezza e non aveva nemmeno creduto che una forza malvagia lo stesse realmente minacciando. Si era mostrato ancor più ostile e rigido di Odino, il che era tutto dire!

Loki non riusciva a comprendere come ciò che aveva tentato di fare su Midgard potesse aver tanto cambiato l’indole solitamente generosa e paziente del fratellastro. Come al solito, chiaramente, il giovane Jotun sminuiva la portata dei suoi misfatti su Midgard, ma c’era qualcos’altro che lo tormentava in fondo al cuore, qualcosa al quale non osava dare un nome.    

_E’ naturale che Thor sia tanto in collera con me: non è per Midgard che si è infuriato, quanto piuttosto per la paura che succedesse qualcosa alla sua preziosissima mortale! Per questo adesso è sempre così freddo e ostile… non per i miei presunti crimini, ma per aver osato mettere in pericolo quell’essere inferiore e inutile alla quale tiene tanto!_

Non era facile per lui sopportare una situazione simile: per la prima volta, nella sua vita, si trovava ad affrontare un pericolo ignoto e spaventoso, un’entità che non conosceva e della quale non poteva assolutamente prevedere le mosse. Non era solito temere qualcosa o qualcuno e sentirsi fragile e indifeso lo turbava profondamente. Inoltre, proprio in un simile frangente, gli veniva a mancare l’appoggio di qualcuno sul quale, forse inconsciamente, aveva sempre contato. Da che aveva memoria, Thor era sempre stato accanto a lui, lo aveva difeso, confortato, incoraggiato… e Loki aveva dato per scontato che sarebbe stato così per tutta la sua vita. Invece adesso, nel momento in cui aveva bisogno di aiuto e in cui si scopriva per la prima volta davvero terrorizzato, era solo.

Naturalmente, in tutto ciò, Loki non pensava per niente al fatto che era stato lui ad attirarsi addosso quel pericolo, cercando un’assurda alleanza con un Antico dell’Universo, né che era colpa sua se Thor si mostrava distaccato, visto che aveva tentato più volte di ucciderlo e lo aveva respinto e ferito per primo…

Thor non aveva _comunque_ il diritto di abbandonarlo adesso che aveva veramente bisogno di lui!

Era ormai sera e la stanza di Loki era avvolta da una penombra che metteva angoscia. Il giovane Jotun iniziava a temere le ombre della notte, sebbene non ci fosse nulla che gli assicurasse che quella forza sconosciuta non avrebbe potuto piombargli contro anche in pieno giorno. Poco più tardi, un servitore venne a portargli un vassoio con la cena ma Loki era troppo nervoso e spaventato per riuscire a mandar giù più di qualche boccone.

Quella notte, lo sapeva, l’entità sarebbe tornata. Forse lo avrebbe malmenato come le altre volte o, forse, questa sarebbe stata la notte fatidica in cui lo avrebbe ucciso. Finora Loki era riuscito a rigenerarsi e a guarire le ferite che gli aveva inferto, ma il suo potere giungeva solo fino ad un certo punto… se gli avesse spezzato l’osso del collo, per esempio, o se lo avesse decapitato?

Era talmente immerso in questi pensieri angosciosi che sussultò quando la porta si aprì ed entrò Thor.

Il Dio del Tuono lanciò un’occhiata al vassoio quasi intatto.

“La cena non era di tuo gradimento o fai lo sciopero della fame per qualche presunta ingiustizia subìta?” gli chiese per provocarlo.

_Sono troppo spaventato per mangiare, è così difficile da capire?_ , pensò Loki, ma il suo orgoglio gli impedì una simile risposta. E poi, che cosa sarebbe cambiato? Anche se gli avesse detto di avere paura, Thor non gli avrebbe creduto…

“Ti preoccupi per il mio benessere?” replicò invece, sarcastico.

“Un tempo mi sarei preoccupato per te, ma ora non più” rispose gelido Thor. “Per quello che mi riguarda puoi anche morire di fame. Nostra madre, però, ne sarebbe addolorata.”

“Sarebbe addolorata anche se venissi ucciso da quell’essere invisibile in cui tu non credi” ribatté Loki.

“Ti secca non riuscire più a imbrogliarmi con le tue sceneggiate come una volta, non è così?”

Loki era esasperato. Nervoso e impaurito, non era dell’umore adatto per un duello verbale con Thor. Scosse il capo come per scacciare via quella frase acida e rimase in silenzio.

“Non riuscirai a muovermi a compassione nemmeno facendo la vittima” lo avvertì il Dio del Tuono. “Ho sfidato l’ira di Odino per venire a riprenderti su Midgard e, se tu mi avessi ascoltato, saresti tornato ad Asgard non da prigioniero, bensì come mio compagno. Io ti amavo ed ero venuto per questo, ma tu hai deriso e disprezzato il mio amore, per cui adesso non aspettarti più alcuna pietà da parte mia. Sei stato tu a volere tutto questo, ricordalo.”

“Come potrei dimenticarlo se non fai che ripetermelo ogni volta che mi vedi?”

Queste parole innervosirono Thor che si avvicinò minaccioso al letto dove sedeva il fratellastro, come se volesse colpirlo.

“Non ti conviene fare lo spiritoso proprio stasera. Potrei decidere di andarmene e lasciarti in balìa di quell’entità che _tu dici_ che ti minaccia!” gli intimò.

Loki si sentì gelare dentro a quella terrificante prospettiva. Che cosa avrebbe potuto fare se Thor lo avesse lasciato solo? Si rallegrò che la stanza fosse piena di ombre, così da nascondere la paura che gli si era dipinta sul viso.

“Fai pure, vattene e lasciami solo” replicò, tentando di mantenere ferma la voce. “Quando, domattina, mi ritroverete cadavere, lo spiegherai tu a Odino?”

“Se anche me ne andassi, non accadrebbe nulla e tu lo sai meglio di chiunque altro” rispose Thor con decisione. “Ad ogni modo, ho dato la mia parola che ti sorveglierò ed io, al contrario di te, non sono solito mancare ai miei doveri.”

Il sollievo inondò il cuore di Loki, che, tuttavia, non lo diede a vedere.

“Allora sono fortunato, potrò dormire sonni tranquilli vegliato dal valoroso figlio di Odino” disse, coricandosi.

_Forse nemmeno lui potrà proteggermi da quell’essere… eppure, sapere che Thor è in questa stanza per difendermi mi fa sentire più tranquillo_ , pensò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Nella sua mente si fece strada un vago ricordo di quando, da bambino, si svegliava in piena notte in preda agli incubi e Thor restava al suo fianco, tenendogli la mano, finché non si riaddormentava. Questo dolce pensiero lo cullò fino al momento in cui il sonno lo vinse.

Il Dio del Tuono rimase di guardia nella stanza, cercando di tacitare le infinite emozioni che gli si agitavano nel cuore. Cercava di non guardare verso il letto perché la vista della fragile figura addormentata lo inteneriva suo malgrado e gli faceva nascere il desiderio di precipitarsi verso Loki e stringerlo tra le braccia per tenerlo al sicuro da ogni male…

_Non c’è alcun male che lo minaccia, Loki mente come sempre ed io sono uno stolto se ancora mi lascio ingannare dalla sua perfidia! Sono qui solo per tranquillizzare Madre…_

Certo, quella notte non sarebbe accaduto nulla e, la mattina dopo, avrebbe riferito al Padre degli Dèi che, per quanto lo riguardava, Loki poteva tornarsene in cella fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Il fratellastro aveva abusato fin troppo della pazienza e dell’amore suo e di Frigga e non avrebbe avuto più alcuna attenuante. La prigione era l’unico luogo in cui meritava di stare e…

Improvvisamente una forza invisibile sollevò dal letto Loki e lo scagliò contro la parete. Sconvolto, Thor si precipitò in suo aiuto, ma l’essere invisibile fu più veloce, ghermì la sua preda e la scaraventò contro una colonna della stanza. Il Dio del Tuono sentì un gelo spaventoso attanagliargli il cuore quando sentì il rumore delle ossa che si spezzavano e il grido acuto e disperato di Loki.

_No…_ _non potrebbe fingere una cosa simile… Loki è veramente in pericolo!_

Thor era abituato a fronteggiare qualunque nemico, per quanto grande e potente fosse, ma questa volta era diverso, lui non poteva vedere il suo avversario, non sapeva né che cosa fosse né dove si trovasse in quel momento e quella sensazione di impotenza, unita alla preoccupazione angosciosa per Loki, lo sopraffaceva. Si slanciò verso il fratellastro, che giaceva a terra lamentandosi appena, ma non riuscì a raggiungerlo: con orrore lo vide risucchiato nuovamente dalla terribile forza e poi lanciato contro un’altra delle colonne che ornavano la camera. Di nuovo nella stanza riecheggiò lo spaventoso suono di ossa frantumate e un gemito questa volta più debole e soffocato da parte del giovane Jotun.

“Maledetto! Lascialo in pace, lascialo!” ruggì Thor, fuori di sé. Non sapendo più che cosa fare, tentò l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente e richiamò Mjollnir nella sua mano. Stringerne saldamente l’impugnatura sembrò ridargli una certa calma. Non poteva lanciarlo contro l’aggressore perché non sapeva dove fosse e avrebbe rischiato di colpire Loki; allora lo abbatté sul pavimento con tutta la rabbia che sentiva dentro, sprigionando un’energia esplosiva che parve avere la meglio anche sulla forza venuta da un altro mondo. L’entità mandò una sorta di ringhio infuriato e lasciò la sua vittima, disperdendosi nell’oscurità.

Per il momento, la forza di Mjollnir aveva vinto.

Con il cuore in gola, Thor si precipitò verso la figura che giaceva immobile e scomposta sul pavimento.

“Loki, no, no!” gridò.

_E’ colpa mia, è tutta colpa mia… perché non gli ho creduto? Se muore, non me lo perdonerò mai, mai!_

Avrebbe voluto stringerlo tra le braccia, ma temeva di fargli ancora più male. Loki aveva perso i sensi e sembrava che sia le braccia sia le gambe fossero fratturate in più punti. Thor gli si avvicinò e gli scostò i capelli dal viso, accarezzandogli la guancia con estrema delicatezza. Non sapeva che cosa fare ed era disperato.

“Loki, rispondimi… rispondimi, ti prego!”

Quell’accorata invocazione sembrò raggiungere il giovane Jotun nelle tenebre in cui si trovava. Emise un lievissimo lamento, poco più di un sospiro, quindi aprì lentamente gli occhi.

“Loki!” ripeté Thor, sollevato nel vedere che si riprendeva.

“Adesso… adesso mi credi?” mormorò Loki con un filo di voce. Per la prima volta anche Thor poté leggere chiaramente il terrore negli occhi del fratellastro, che contraddiceva la frase provocatoria che aveva scelto di dire.

“Ti credo, sì, ti credo… che cosa devo fare? Dovrei portarti nella Camera di Guarigione, ma temo di causarti altre ferite spostandoti” disse Thor, in piena confusione. “Forse è meglio che chiami Madre, lei potrebbe guarirti, ma non voglio lasciarti solo…”

“Posso…” tentò di dire Loki, ma la voce gli si spezzò. Sembrava faticasse anche a respirare. “Posso cercare di…”

Avrebbe voluto spiegare a Thor che il suo potere gli permetteva di rigenerarsi, nonostante le terribili ferite e fratture ricevute, ma le forze lo abbandonavano. Doveva concentrarsi e richiamare a sé tutto il proprio potere prima che fosse troppo tardi. Chiuse gli occhi. La sua pelle divenne rapidamente azzurrina mentre un soffio gelido si spandeva attorno al suo corpo; non aveva tempo di spiegarsi, doveva rapidamente assumere l’aspetto e la potenza dei Giganti di Ghiaccio per guarire le tremende ferite e fermare le emorragie interne che lo avrebbero ucciso.

La manifestazione del potere di Loki sembrò turbare Thor, che indietreggiò di diversi passi come se si trovasse davanti a un nuovo nemico.

Certo, Odino gli aveva parlato della vera identità di Loki, ma un conto era sentirne parlare e un conto era vederlo con i propri occhi. Quello era Loki? Un’entità aliena, dai misteriosi poteri, che celava in sé magie arcane e l’infido sangue di un popolo ostile?

Sembrarono trascorrere ere intere. Thor continuava a scrutare da una certa distanza e con ostilità e sospetto quel Loki sconosciuto che poteva rigenerare il proprio corpo spezzato.

Quando, finalmente, il giovane Jotun sentì che le ferite e le fratture erano guarite, riprese lentamente le fattezze consuete e riaprì gli occhi. Gli bastò uno sguardo al volto di Thor per comprendere i suoi pensieri e provò un profondo disagio. Si rialzò con cautela dal pavimento, mettendosi in posizione seduta, quindi si rivolse al Dio del Tuono.

“Forse avresti preferito che fossi morto?” chiese, tagliente. “Ora che hai visto con i tuoi occhi che mostro sono…”

Thor scosse il capo, ma con poca convinzione.

“No, non è questo. E’ solo che… adesso mi sembra di capire meglio il tuo comportamento” mormorò, pensieroso. “Mi illudevo quando speravo di poterti convincere ad amarmi, a restare al mio fianco e ad abbandonare le tue insensate ambizioni. Forse non è neppure colpa tua se… è per ciò che sei, è quello che ti impedisce di provare reali sentimenti.”

Quelle parole giunsero come una pugnalata al cuore di Loki.

“Già… è quello che sono” fece, caustico. “Vederlo non è come sentirne parlare, vero?”

Thor appariva nuovamente distaccato e ostile.

“Ad ogni modo ora non ho dubbi sulla realtà della forza che ti perseguita” disse. “Credo nella sua esistenza, ma sono anche certo che quell’entità ti abbia seguito da uno dei mondi alieni ai quali ti sei rivolto nella tua folle idea di soggiogare Midgard. Mi sbaglio, forse?”

Loki scosse lentamente il capo.

“E’ stata mandata per punirmi del mio fallimento” ammise.

“Tu hai portato su Asgard una forza tanto pericolosa?” domandò Thor in tono accusatorio. “Non ti rendi conto di… oh, no, certo!”

“Quell’essere ce l’ha con me e con me solo” ribadì Loki, ferito dal disprezzo del fratellastro. “Forse avresti dovuto lasciare che mi uccidesse, così vi sareste liberati di _due mostri_ in un sol colpo!”

“Non era questo che intendevo dire…”

“No, ma non puoi negare di averci pensato” insisté Loki.

“Assolutamente no!” esclamò Thor, con maggior veemenza per convincere anche se stesso. “Io non penso certe cose, non sono…”

“Stavi per dire _non sono come te_?”

Thor scosse nuovamente il capo. Era confuso e irritato perché non riusciva a smettere di provare attrazione, amore e desiderio per Loki ma, al tempo stesso, la consapevolezza della sua reale identità l’aveva privato di ogni residua illusione. Che stolto a sperare che Loki potesse ricambiare i suoi sentimenti! Era un Gigante di Ghiaccio, in fondo, perciò _non aveva sentimenti_ , era per sua natura incapace di amare…

“E’ ormai l’alba” disse Thor, evitando di guardare il fratellastro. “Non penso che quell’essere ti aggredirà alla luce del giorno. Padre attende che gli riferisca cos’è accaduto questa notte e io potrò dirgli che non mentivi e che dobbiamo trovare un modo per distruggere quell’entità.”

Si avviò verso la porta, ma prima di uscire si rivolse di nuovo a Loki.

“Non lascerò che ti accada qualcosa” promise. “Nonostante tutto, mi sento ancora legato a te.”

Il Dio del Tuono lasciò la stanza.

Loki si sedette sul letto, con aria stanca e provata.

“Già” mormorò appena, con amarezza, “ _nonostante tutto_ …”

 

 


	5. Capitolo quinto

Odino aveva riflettuto a lungo su ciò che gli aveva riferito Thor: adesso non c’erano più dubbi sul fatto che una forza misteriosa e temibile stesse perseguitando Loki. Nel suo cuore due sentimenti opposti combattevano tra loro davanti a tale consapevolezza poiché, da un lato, prevaleva la collera per ciò che Loki aveva commesso su Midgard e per la malvagia entità che si era portato dietro; dall’altro, però, Loki era pur sempre il suo figlio adottivo e il Padre degli Dèi non riusciva a soffocare l’affetto che tuttora provava per lui.

Sì, Loki doveva essere protetto. Ma com’era possibile distruggere quell’essere alieno che sembrava invincibile e che era impossibile da prevedere e localizzare? Esisteva un’arma in grado di eliminarlo?

Simili pensieri tormentavano anche la mente di Thor. Aveva visto con i suoi occhi la forza maligna che cercava di fare a pezzi Loki e che il giovane era riuscito a salvarsi soltanto grazie al suo potere… il potere che gli derivava dalla sua natura di Jotun.

Però… quell’entità sembrava essere stata temporaneamente sconfitta dalla forza sprigionata da Mjollnir. L’energia che ne era scaturita aveva apparentemente spaventato l’essere, spingendolo ad andarsene e a risparmiare Loki.

“Forse quell’entità può essere distrutta da Mjollnir” disse tra sé Thor. “Ma come posso colpirlo se non riesco a vederlo?”

Eppure un sistema esisteva, _doveva_ esistere, Thor non poteva permettere che quella forza uccidesse Loki…

Il giovane Jotun restò sorpreso quando Thor entrò nella stanza in cui si trovava confinato. Non pensava che l’avrebbe rivisto tanto presto dopo la spiacevole reazione che aveva avuto alla vista delle sue fattezze da Gigante di Ghiaccio… non era stato così tollerante come presumeva di essere, il _grande e benevolo Thor_!

“Che onore, sei tornato nella gabbia del mostro, Thor” gli disse, sarcastico. “Non hai paura che ti morda, o magari che ti congeli?”

“Basta con le tue provocazioni, Loki” tagliò corto il Dio del Tuono. Si sentiva a disagio sapendo che, perlomeno quella volta, il fratellastro aveva perfettamente ragione. “Sono venuto per parlarti di una cosa enormemente più importante: credo di aver trovato un modo per distruggere l’entità che ti perseguita.”

Nonostante l’amarezza dovuta all’atteggiamento scostante di Thor, il pallido volto di Loki non poté fare a meno di illuminarsi di una luce di speranza. Poteva essere davvero? Quell’incubo avrebbe avuto fine?

“Quando l’essere ti ha assalito, non sapevo come combatterlo, così ho richiamato Mjollnir e l’ho scagliato sul pavimento della stanza” continuò Thor. “L’energia che ne è scaturita ha fermato l’entità e l’ha costretta alla fuga ed io ritengo che, se avessi potuto colpirla, sarei riuscito a distruggerla!”

“Benissimo” replicò Loki con un sospiro deluso. “Forse, però, stai tralasciando un piccolo particolare: come pensi di riuscire a colpirla se non la vedi nemmeno?”

Quell’accenno ironico innervosì Thor. Non c’era bisogno di ricordargli la sua impotenza di fronte a quell’insolito avversario…

“Sto cercando di aiutarti, Loki, di salvarti da un pericolo mortale. Il minimo che potresti fare sarebbe mostrare un po’ di gratitudine!” sbottò il Dio del Tuono.

“Gratitudine, giusto… Il grande guerriero vuole che si riconosca il suo valore. Oppure… oh, forse ti riferisci a un _altro tipo_ di gratitudine?” fece Loki, in tono suadente. “In fondo eri venuto su Midgard per riprendermi, volevi riportarmi al tuo fianco e fare di me… che cosa? Il tuo compagno? Il tuo amante?”

Quelle parole giunsero inaspettate all’Asgardiano. Suo malgrado, sentì che Loki aveva colpito nel segno e si avvicinò al letto sul quale il giovane Jotun sedeva.

“Lo sai benissimo, perché vuoi che lo ripeta, per respingermi e prenderti gioco di me ancora una volta? Avrei voluto dirti che ti amavo e che ti volevo con me per il resto della vita, ma tu non mi hai nemmeno lasciato parlare e, anzi, hai tentato di uccidermi.”

Questa volta fu Loki ad avvicinarsi al fratellastro con una strana luce negli occhi.

“Questo è ciò che vuoi ancora in cambio del tuo aiuto?” gli chiese, sfiorandogli un braccio con la punta delle dita. “Anche adesso che sai che cosa sono?”

“Lo sapevo anche allora…”

“Ma non lo avevi _visto_!” insisté Loki. Adesso si era fatto vicinissimo a Thor e la carezza sul suo braccio era divenuta più decisa. Il giovane si aspettava che il fratellastro lo respingesse, disgustato, da un momento all’altro ed era già pronto ad attaccarlo con malignità per la sua ipocrisia.

Non si aspettava, invece, ciò che realmente accadde. Thor, acceso e travolto dal desiderio per quell’inattesa provocazione di Loki, interruppe il tentativo di seduzione afferrandolo decisamente per i polsi e spingendolo con forza sul letto.

“Non m’interessa cosa sei o quello che puoi architettare, Loki” rispose con voce roca e appassionata. “Non mi fido più di te e non mi aspetto che tu possa ricambiare i miei sentimenti, ma non posso impedirmi di desiderarti. Sì, voglio qualcosa da te in cambio della mia protezione!”

Sempre tenendolo imprigionato per i polsi, Thor si distese sopra di lui, quasi schiacciandolo con il suo peso. S’impadronì con prepotenza della sua bocca e si arrese al desiderio di baciarlo, un desiderio che lo tormentava ormai da troppo tempo. Gli divorò con foga le labbra sottili, invadendolo con la lingua, soffocando ogni sua protesta in un bacio violento, succhiandogli la bocca e la lingua, portandogli via il respiro e strofinandogli contro la sua possente erezione.

Loki aveva iniziato un gioco, come al solito senza pensare alle conseguenze, e adesso tutto gli stava sfuggendo di mano. Stordito e sconvolto dalla reazione passionale di Thor, cercò di riprendere il controllo della situazione arrendendosi al bacio e spingendo, maliziosamente, il bacino contro il corpo dell’uomo, ma di nuovo Thor andò oltre le sue intenzioni e lo afferrò per le natiche, strappandogli di dosso i pantaloni aderenti.

Non sembrava affatto che Thor risentisse dello sconvolgimento provato nel vedere con i suoi occhi la reale natura da Jotun del suo fratellastro, al contrario l’idea di impossessarsi totalmente di quel corpo fragile e alieno, tanto diverso dal suo, lo eccitava ancora di più. Con frenesia si liberò delle proprie vesti e spogliò rapidamente Loki, colto così alla sprovvista da non riuscire a reagire.

Thor lo voleva, desiderava possederlo, riempirlo completamente di lui, conoscere ed esplorare ogni centimetro del suo corpo. Lo baciò di nuovo con intensità, violandogli totalmente la bocca con la sua lingua, pungendogli e graffiandogli il volto liscio e delicato con la barba. Lo toccò ovunque, carezzandolo voluttuosamente, tormentandogli i capezzoli fino a farlo gemere e stuzzicandogli le parti intime senza dargli respiro. Loki era del tutto impotente, immobilizzato dal corpo muscoloso di Thor e soffocato dai suoi baci profondi e invadenti. Avrebbe voluto essere lui a prendere l’iniziativa, acquisire il controllo, riuscire a dominare e sedurre Thor, ma si rendeva conto di essere stato assalito e travolto dall’irruenza del Dio del Tuono e adesso non poteva più recuperare il vantaggio perduto.

Quando ebbe esplorato e consumato di baci avidi e carezze indecenti ogni parte del corpo bianco e levigato di Loki, Thor gli divaricò con decisione le gambe e, senza alcun riguardo, si infilò nella sua delicata apertura, strappandogli un grido. Sentendolo così caldo e stretto, la sua eccitazione aumentò e si spinse con più irruenza dentro Loki, dilatandogli e aprendogli le carni senza alcuna delicatezza. 

“Mi fai male, mi fai male!” protestò Loki, ma il tono della sua voce suonò offeso e oltraggiato piuttosto che spaventato. Infatti, nonostante il dolore, adesso anche lui si sentiva invadere da ondate di desiderio e di piacere indecenti e perverse.

“Ah, sì, ti faccio male, Loki?” ansimò Thor, ancora più eccitato. “Ma ti piace che ti faccia male, ti piace!”

Ed era vero, perché Loki si aggrappava convulsamente alle spalle possenti del fratellastro, gemeva e si muoveva contro di lui assecondando le sue spinte sempre più intense e profonde, accogliendolo dentro di sé e godendo perversamente nel sentirsi dominato e attraversato da lui in modo totale.

I movimenti si fecero sempre più frenetici finché, con un ultimo e deciso affondo, Thor giunse all’apice del piacere invadendo il fratellastro del suo seme; subito dopo anche Loki trasalì, sussultò e raggiunse l’estasi, cercando, per un ormai inutile residuo di pudore, di soffocare ansiti e gemiti mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Sfiniti e ansanti, i due giovani restarono comunque stretti, ancora perduti nell’intensità appassionata di ciò che avevano fatto. Thor si riprese per primo e afferrò il lenzuolo per celare, almeno in parte, la loro nudità. Baciò di nuovo Loki, sempre profondamente ma con meno irruenza, tenendolo incollato al proprio corpo come se fosse diventato una parte di sé. Gli piaceva sentire ovunque il sapore e il profumo del giovane Jotun ed era completamente soddisfatto di averlo posseduto in modo totale, riempiendolo di sé fin quasi a diventare una persona sola.

“Adesso sei mio, Loki” gli disse. “Sei completamente e soltanto mio.”

“Non illuderti di potermi controllare” ribatté Loki, piccato. “Sappi che sono stato _io_ a lasciarti fare tutto quello che hai voluto e soltanto perché ero _io_ a volerlo!”

“Non m’illudo di controllarti, né tantomeno credo che tu possa minimamente ricambiare i sentimenti che provo per te” rispose Thor, senza scomporsi. Nonostante la passione che l’aveva travolto, adesso si mostrava nuovamente freddo e distaccato. “So che da te posso avere soltanto questo e mi sono preso quello che volevo. Sei tu che non devi illuderti di poter controllare questo gioco, perché ormai ho capito come domarti e non nutro altre speranze su di te.”

Le parole fredde e quasi ostili di Thor ferirono Loki: allora per lui non era stato altro che un bestiale accoppiamento? Non aveva voluto dire altro?

Nascondendo la delusione e l’amarezza, il giovane Jotun rispose a tono.

“Mi hai soltanto colto di sorpresa, non puoi e non potrai mai domarmi, Asgardiano” disse.

“Forse, ma penso che mi compiacerò molto nel provarci” tagliò corto Thor, afferrando Loki per la nuca e baciandolo ancora profondamente, sondandogli ed esplorandogli la bocca con la lingua. Quando si accorse che Loki rispondeva al bacio e si stringeva a lui con fare malizioso, però, lo scostò bruscamente da sé.

“Cosa stai cercando di fare? Vorresti provare a tentarmi, non è così?” gli disse in malo modo. “Non puoi più ingannarmi, Loki, ricordalo. Le tue astuzie e le tue seduzioni sono sprecate con me, ormai so troppo bene con chi ho a che fare! Quando ti vorrò, sarò io a prenderti.”

Deluso e mortificato, Loki gli lanciò uno sguardo torvo.

“Immagino che tu sia seccato per il fatto che i tuoi inganni non funzionano più con me, ma la colpa è solo tua” continuò Thor. “Ti sei spinto troppo oltre e adesso ogni speranza che tu potessi provare veri sentimenti è morta in me.”

“Come preferisci, allora” replicò Loki. Fece per alzarsi dal letto ma Thor lo afferrò per un braccio e lo attirò di nuovo a sé.

“Questo non significa che io non ti desideri e che non mi prenderò tutto ciò che voglio da te” spiegò. “Alla fine abbiamo trovato un modo per collaborare e ritengo che funzioni ottimamente.”

Quelle parole parvero accendere una luce nella mente di Loki.

“Collaborare… aspetta!” disse all’improvviso. “Tu dicevi che con Mjollnir pensi di poter distruggere quella forza che mi tormenta ma che non sai come colpirla, non è così?”

L’accenno alla minaccia che incombeva su Loki portò Thor, suo malgrado, a stringerlo più forte tra le braccia. Nonostante la freddezza delle sue parole, infatti, il Dio del Tuono non riusciva veramente a soffocare i reali sentimenti che provava per il giovane Jotun.

“E’ così. Se solo esistesse un modo per darle corpo anche solo per pochi istanti, io potrei scagliarle contro Mjollnir e farla a pezzi” rispose, circondando Loki con un abbraccio protettivo.

“Un sistema c’è, forse…”

“Che cosa intendi dire?” chiese Thor, improvvisamente speranzoso.

“Potrei… bada, non dico che ci riuscirei sicuramente… però potrei provare a congelarla” suggerì Loki, meditabondo. “Se è fatta di energia, probabilmente irraggerà calore e, se io la congelassi, resterebbe almeno per qualche attimo in una forma fisica che tu potresti colpire.”

L’idea sembrava buona.

“Credi davvero di poterlo fare?” domandò nuovamente Thor.

“Non lo so” ammise Loki. “Dovrei riuscire a concentrare il mio potere su quell’essere _prima_ che mi aggredisca, ma finora mi ha sempre colpito quando meno me l’aspettavo. Non so quando e dove mi assalirà la prossima volta…”

Per la prima volta Thor avvertì scoraggiamento e paura nel tono di Loki. Fino a quel momento, il giovane Jotun non aveva mai mostrato debolezze di fronte al fratellastro e l’Asgardiano, intenerito, lo strinse più forte.

“Non esiste proprio un altro sistema?” chiese.

“Temo che il ghiaccio sia l’unico nostro alleato in questo particolare frangente” rispose Loki. Per un attimo parve inseguire un pensiero che gli aveva sfiorato la mente e il suo sguardo si fece lontano.

“Ma allora cosa possiamo fare? Io non posso usare Mjollnir su quell’entità se non so dove colpire e, se tu non puoi congelarla…”

“C’è una sola cosa da fare” dichiarò Loki, col tono convinto di chi, dopo lunga e attenta riflessione, ha preso una decisione definitiva e di importanza vitale. “Per sconfiggere quell’essere dovremo andare su Jotunheim.”

_E la cosa non mi piace neanche un po’, ma temo di non avere altra scelta…_  


	6. Capitolo sesto

“A Jotunheim?” esclamò Odino, sconcertato, quando Thor gli ebbe illustrato il piano che aveva messo a punto insieme a Loki per distruggere l’entità minacciosa. “E, per di più, vorreste portare con voi lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni!”

“E’ l’unico modo, Padre” rispose Thor. “In quel pianeta e con l’aiuto dello Scrigno, per Loki sarà più facile congelare quell’essere, dandogli così una forma. Così io potrò distruggerlo con Mjollnir.”

“Tuttavia è un rischio enorme” obiettò il Padre degli Dèi. “I Giganti di Ghiaccio sono infuriati sia contro Loki, che ha ucciso Laufey e ha tentato di distruggere il pianeta, sia contro di te, che scendesti su Jotunheim per portarvi guerra. Non vi saranno certo alleati e, anzi, potrebbero uccidere entrambi.”

“Ne sono consapevole, ma è l’unica possibilità che abbiamo ed io… io _devo_ salvare Loki!” dichiarò Thor, ammettendo davanti al padre il suo immenso affetto per il fratellastro.

“E sia” concesse Odino. “Vi lascerò portare con voi lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni e darò ordine a Heimdall di aprire il Bifrost per consentirvi il passaggio su Jotunheim. Ma spero che farai molta attenzione, Thor, e non correrai rischi inutili, nemmeno per Loki.”

_In questo non ti obbedirò, Padre, perché per me non esistono rischi inutili se si tratta di proteggere Loki…_ , pensò Thor, ma ovviamente non lo disse.

“Ti ringrazio, Padre” rispose invece, inchinandosi prima di lasciare la Sala del Trono.

Le guardie di Asgard erano già state avvertite del fatto che Loki sarebbe stato preso in consegna da Thor, perciò nessuno si stupì quando i due Principi si recarono insieme nella Sala delle Armi per prendere lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni.

“Loki, spero tu ti renda conto dell’immeritata fiducia che ti sto dimostrando, lasciando prendere a te lo Scrigno” gli disse Thor, scrutandolo con severità. “Ti è concesso solo perché ti servirà per difenderti sia dall’entità che ti minaccia sia dai Giganti di Ghiaccio, che sicuramente non saranno felici di rivederti.”

“Temi che possa congelare te e tutta Asgard?” lo provocò Loki. “Forse, se mi fai innervosire, potrei anche farlo.”

Infastidito, Thor lo afferrò per la nuca, facendosi vicinissimo a lui.

“Non è il momento di scherzare o di complottare, Loki” gli intimò. “Se mi darai il minimo motivo di sospettare di te, il piano salterà ed io stesso ti riporterò in cella.”

“Lo faresti davvero?” sorrise malizioso il giovane Jotun. “Quell’essere mi ucciderebbe e tu mi avresti sulla coscienza. Potresti mai vivere con un simile rimorso?”

Thor si irritò ancora di più: non tollerava che Loki lo provocasse soltanto perché, il giorno prima, si era lasciato andare alla passione con lui. Non doveva credere di averlo sedotto o di avere un qualsiasi potere sulla sua persona!

Lo respinse bruscamente con una manata sul petto.

“Non ti conviene mettermi alla prova, Loki” ribatté, gelido. “Non avrei alcun rimorso: sei stato tu ad allearti con quell’entità per invadere Midgard ed è solo colpa tua se adesso essa ti perseguita!”

_Dunque per te quello che abbiamo fatto ieri non è stato che uno sfogo bestiale, per te non significa nulla… Dovevo immaginarlo, mi hai soltanto usato, ma non te lo permetterò mai più!_ , pensò Loki, umiliato e offeso.

Thor si pentì subito di averlo ferito, ma era necessario che Loki comprendesse che non era quello il momento per sciocchi giochi di potere.

“Io voglio aiutarti, Loki, ma ho bisogno della tua collaborazione” gli disse, in tono più gentile.

Il giovane Jotun, senza una parola, prese lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni e, sempre restando in un silenzio ostile, seguì Thor.

Heimdall, per ordine di Odino, aprì il Bifrost consentendo ai due giovani Principi di recarsi su Jotunheim.

Il pianeta dei Giganti di Ghiaccio sembrò a entrambi ancor più tetro e ostile di quando vi si erano recati la prima volta, su iniziativa di Thor. Era inevitabile, dopo quanto era accaduto: il loro Re, Laufey, era stato ucciso dal suo stesso figlio e una lotta intestina per il trono stava devastando ciò che rimaneva del Regno dopo la tentata distruzione da parte di Loki. Più gelido e spaventoso che mai, Jotunheim era un susseguirsi di rovine e lande gelate e deserte ed era sferzato da un vento pungente.

“Forse non è stata una grande idea” commentò Loki, pensieroso, guardandosi attorno con sospetto.

“Cosa intendi dire?”

“L’essere che mi perseguita potrebbe decidere di non manifestarsi in un luogo come questo” spiegò il giovane Jotun. “Inoltre, i Giganti di Ghiaccio, che già hanno più di un motivo per avercela con me, potrebbero essere attirati dallo Scrigno che porto.”

Thor restò sconcertato.

“E non avevi un _qualunque altro momento_ per manifestarmi i tuoi dubbi, Loki?” esclamò, spazientito.

“Ti ho già spiegato che non ho altra scelta, questa è l’unica possibilità che mi rimane, per quanto difficoltosa e piuttosto improbabile” replicò Loki. “Nemmeno i miei piani sono sempre perfetti, sai?”

“Oh, su questo non c’è alcun dubbio. Che facciamo adesso?”

“Aspettiamo che l’essere mi aggredisca e speriamo che, nel frattempo, non siano gli Jotun a farlo.”

“Davvero un piano eccezionale” brontolò Thor.

“Se hai un’idea migliore, sarò lietissimo di ascoltarti” ribatté Loki con sarcasmo. Poi s’interruppe, scorgendo qualcosa che si muoveva tra le rovine.

Anche il Dio del Tuono l’aveva notato: alcuni Giganti di Ghiaccio avevano avvertito la loro presenza e adesso stavano uscendo allo scoperto.

“Il tuo è un piano suicida, lo sai?” disse Thor al fratellastro.

Un lieve sorriso sardonico sfiorò le labbra di Loki.

“E’ possibile, ma in fondo che alternative ho?” rispose. “Se non distruggiamo quella forza invisibile, essa mi ucciderà; d’altra parte, sappiamo benissimo entrambi che, se invece riusciremo a eliminarla, a quel punto Odino mi rinchiuderà di nuovo in cella per il resto dei miei giorni. Per cui, cos’ho da perdere, io?”

Quelle parole raggelarono Thor più del vento e della neve di Jotunheim.

_Non ci avevo pensato… se distruggerò l’entità che lo minaccia, Loki non avrà più scuse e Padre lo rinchiuderà di nuovo in cella. Ed io… io dovrei esserne compiaciuto, ma non ci riesco, non voglio perdere Loki di nuovo!_

Intanto tre Giganti di Ghiaccio si erano schierati minacciosamente davanti ai due Principi.

“Vedo che avete riportato lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni a chi ne è il legittimo padrone. Consegnacelo subito, maledetto Asgardiano, e forse non vi faremo a pezzi!” ordinò uno degli Jotun a Loki.

“Non è magnifico come tutto sia relativo?” commentò ironicamente il giovane con una risatina. “Voi mi chiamate _maledetto Asgardiano_ , mentre su Asgard sono considerato il _Jotun traditore_!”

“Sei pure spiritoso, ma non abbiamo tempo da perdere con te. Tu non sei e non sarai mai uno di noi e adesso consegnaci ciò che ci appartiene!” ribatté il Gigante che aveva parlato per primo.

“Sentito, Thor? Loro non mi considerano uno dei loro e voi non mi considerate uno dei vostri… la cosa è piuttosto triste, non ti pare?” disse Loki in tono sferzante.

“Certo che sei uno di noi, Loki” replicò il Dio del Tuono. “Non mi sembra comunque questo il momento di rivendicare le tue origini. Non provocarli, sono già abbastanza in collera!”

“I tuoi traumi di fanciullo abbandonato non ci interessano” tagliò corto un altro Jotun. “Se vuoi saperlo, il nostro Re ha fatto benissimo ad abbandonarti e sarebbe stato meglio che tu fossi morto, visto ciò che ci hai fatto!”

“Adesso basta chiacchiere e rendici lo Scrigno, piccolo insolente” aggiunse il primo Gigante di Ghiaccio. “Ad ogni modo, ora che ci ho pensato bene, la restituzione di ciò che ci avete rubato non ti salverà la vita. Puoi darcelo con le buone o con le cattive, ma faremo comunque a pezzi te e l’arrogante figlio di Odino!”

“Allora fatevi avanti!” li incalzò Thor, brandendo Mjollnir.

I Giganti di Ghiaccio cominciarono ad avvicinarsi e, dietro di loro, ne spuntarono altri.

Istintivamente, Thor mosse un passo avanti e si pose a protezione di Loki, che stringeva tra le mani lo Scrigno. Ma, prima che gli Jotun potessero attaccare, una forza invisibile ne afferrò due e li scagliò lontano. L’entità era giunta e, con tutta evidenza, non intendeva lasciare che altri le togliessero il piacere di fare a pezzi Loki. I Giganti di Ghiaccio, aggrediti da un essere dall’energia spaventosa che non potevano nemmeno vedere, furono scaraventati da ogni parte.

L’entità, però, questa volta aveva commesso un errore.

Loki non poteva vederla, ma sapeva che era davanti a lui invece che alle sue spalle. Concentrò quindi tutta l’energia dello Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni contro la forza che seminava il panico tra le fila degli Jotun. L’effetto fu terrificante: davanti agli occhi dei due Principi apparve improvvisamente una forma immensa, molto più alta e possente degli stessi Jotun, congelata nell’atto di afferrare uno degli ultimi Giganti di Ghiaccio rimasti.

“Sei finita, maledetta!” ruggì Thor, scagliandole contro Mjollnir con tutte le sue forze.

L’impatto fu devastante e la terribile entità aliena s’infranse in milioni di piccolissimi cristalli di ghiaccio.

Thor richiamò a sé Mjollnir, pronto a scagliarlo di nuovo se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, ma non servì. L’essere malefico era stato disintegrato e i minuscoli cristalli di ghiaccio si disperdevano nel vento che soffiava impetuoso.

Nemmeno i Giganti di Ghiaccio che li avevano minacciati costituivano più un pericolo, poiché l’essere li aveva tramortiti o uccisi.

Sollevato, Thor si avvicinò a Loki e con un braccio lo attirò a sé, stringendoselo al petto.

“E’ finita, Loki, è finita” gli sussurrò.

“Sì” rispose amaramente il giovane Jotun, “ma è finita anche per me: tornerò in cella e tu lo sai benissimo.” 

“Non lascerò che torni in cella” dichiarò deciso Thor. “Parlerò io stesso con Padre e gli spiegherò che… che ti voglio al mio fianco, come mio compagno. Era quello che volevo quando sono venuto a cercarti su Midgard, ho tentato di soffocare questi miei sentimenti ma ora so che è inutile: io ti voglio con me, Loki. Non mi illudo che tu possa ricambiare il mio amore, ma non ha senso cercare di ignorarlo. Sarai il mio compagno e sarò io a controllarti e a impedirti di commettere altre scelleratezze.”

Il parere di Loki in tutto ciò, evidentemente, non era contemplato. Thor strinse più forte a sé il fratellastro e lo baciò con intensità e ardore, divorando le labbra dell’amato che aveva temuto di perdere, catturandogli la lingua con la sua ed esplorando il calore e il sapore della sua bocca.

Staccandosi da lui, soddisfatto, chiamò a gran voce Heimdall perché riaprisse il Bifrost, riportandoli su Asgard.

Loki era allibito e lo fu ancor di più quando si accorse che alcuni dei Giganti di Ghiaccio sopravvissuti avevano ripreso i sensi e avevano assistito a quel bacio inaspettato. Si sentì avvampare; al contrario Thor, che se ne accorse un attimo prima che Heimdall rispondesse al suo richiamo, rise compiaciuto e si rivolse agli Jotun.

“Come vedete, non c’è più motivo che i nostri due popoli si facciano guerra!” annunciò.

Pochi attimi dopo, i due Principi erano di nuovo su Asgard.

Loki, turbato e sconvolto, pensò che, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, non avrebbe mai più avuto il coraggio di rimettere piede su Jotunheim…

E poi, cosa significava esattamente diventare _il compagno_ di Thor?

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Capitolo settimo

Thor e Loki, rientrati vittoriosi dalla missione su Jotunheim, si trovavano nella Sala del Trono al cospetto di Odino e di Frigga. Il Padre degli Dèi sembrava molto compiaciuto della felice conclusione della spedizione.

“Sono veramente fiero di te, figlio mio” disse, rivolgendosi a Thor. “Era una missione difficile, sia per il nemico sfuggente e imprevedibile che dovevi affrontare, sia per la presenza ostile dei Giganti di Ghiaccio. Hai dimostrato di essere veramente pronto per salire al trono.”

Il Dio del Tuono notò il volto pallido e tirato del fratellastro accanto a lui e i suoi occhi colmi di amarezza e delusione.

“Ti ringrazio, Padre, ma il merito è stato anche di Loki” precisò. “E’ stato lui a suggerire questo piano e a usare lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni per congelare quell’essere.”

Suo malgrado, Odino si trovò a sorridere. Ovviamente era fiero anche di Loki, ma non desiderava farglielo sapere perché temeva che se ne sarebbe approfittato per ottenerne qualche vantaggio.

“Hai ragione, figlio mio” replicò, poi si rivolse a Loki. “Come vedi, Loki, quando segui le direttive mie e di Thor sei in grado di rendermi orgoglioso tanto quanto lui.”

_Certo, però solo se mi mostro sottomesso,_ pensò Loki. Avrebbe voluto rispondere in modo caustico, come sempre, ma si accorse che un insolito groppo alla gola frenava le sue parole: era la prima volta che Odino si congratulava apertamente con lui!

Frigga, udendo il suo sposo parlare così, si commosse e decise di intercedere per Loki.

“Mio caro sposo, non pensi che sarebbe giusto ricompensare Loki per il suo coraggio e la sua obbedienza?” suggerì.

Odino fece un cenno benevolo col capo.

“Loki avrà la sua ricompensa, ma sai bene che un episodio isolato non può restituirci la fiducia in lui” rispose il sovrano. “Gli consentirò, dunque, di non tornare in cella, bensì di rimanere confinato nelle sue stanze. Sarà tuttavia sorvegliato a vista e, se dovesse tentare qualche scelleratezza, tornerà subito in prigione.”

_Veramente molto magnanimo, sono commosso…_ , pensò Loki, ma non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca perché intervenne Thor.

“Se ti compiace, Padre, io avrei una proposta. Fin da quando ho scoperto che Loki non è mio fratello, ho desiderato sposarlo e trascorrere la mia vita con lui. Loki, però, ha respinto e rifiutato il mio amore, ferendomi e mortificandomi.”

Odino annuì.

“Questo è imperdonabile da parte di Loki” disse.   

“E’ vero, ma adesso io non mi faccio più alcuna illusione: so che Loki non ricambia il mio amore e che vorrebbe usarlo solo per ottenere dei privilegi” continuò Thor, senza badare al fratellastro che, accanto a lui, aveva stretto le labbra in un moto di stizza. “Tuttavia su Jotunheim ha dimostrato di poter collaborare proficuamente con me e, del resto, io non posso e non voglio rinunciare a lui.”

_Ma_ _non potrebbero smettere di parlare di me come se io non fossi presente? Che abitudine fastidiosa… Ehi, io sono qui, che ne direste di chiedere anche il mio parere?_

“Questo era ciò che io desideravo fin da quando decisi di adottare Loki: unire i nostri popoli attraverso le vostre nozze. Purtroppo, però, lui ci ha traditi e io ho temuto di dover rinunciare a questo mio sogno” replicò Odino. 

“Cosa? Ma… avete perduto entrambi il senno?” esclamò alla fine Loki, non riuscendo più a trattenersi di fronte a questa sconvolgente eventualità. La sua protesta, tuttavia, fu ignorata.

“Loki ha perduto questo privilegio a causa dei crimini commessi, ma io voglio comunque averlo con me come mio compagno, sebbene non meriti di essere mio legittimo sposo” affermò deciso Thor. “Per il momento non avrà altri privilegi se non quello di potersi muovere liberamente nel Palazzo Reale, ma io lo sorveglierò e, se dovesse tentare qualche intrigo, lo riporterò personalmente nelle segrete.”

“E sia, allora” dichiarò Odino. “Loki, dovresti mostrarti grato a Thor per essere talmente magnanimo da chiedere la mitigazione della tua pena e da concederti l’immeritato onore di essere suo compagno.”

“Non capisco ma mi adeguo” replicò Loki, con un inchino e un sorrisetto ironico. Si trattenne dal dire di più perché non aveva nessuna intenzione di ritornare in cella.

_E sia chiaro che cercherò di sfruttare questa nuova situazione a mio vantaggio, mostrandomi obbediente e facendo ciò che vogliono da me._

“Naturalmente, se dimostrerai a Thor e a tutti noi che sei davvero cambiato e che hai compreso i tuoi errori” soggiunse Odino, “potrò anche riconsiderare l’idea delle vostre legittime nozze.”

Loki s’inchinò di nuovo, celando un sorrisetto beffardo.

“Molto bene, dunque” dichiarò solennemente Odino. “Loki sarà tenuto sotto custodia da Thor, alloggerà nelle sue stanze e sarà il suo compagno. Quando Thor lo riterrà degno, potrà anche partecipare con noi al governo di Asgard, sempre restando sotto il nostro controllo. Se, infine, dimostrerà di essere veramente pentito e di aver acquisito la saggezza e la lungimiranza necessarie, sarà reintegrato nel ruolo che gli spettava fin dal principio, ossia quello di Principe consorte di Thor, per regnare su Asgard al suo fianco. Così ho stabilito e così sarà!”

Frigga sorrise commossa e sentì il cuore finalmente leggero e pieno di speranza, dopo tanti mesi trascorsi a soffrire per quel figlio recalcitrante e incomprensibile.

Loki abbozzò nuovamente un leggero inchino per significare che accettava la decisione del Padre degli Dèi e lo ringraziava per questo. Nella sua mente le frasi riguardanti l’essere _compagno di Thor_ e, eventualmente, diventare il suo _Principe consorte_ , erano svanite come neve al sole. Ciò che aveva attentamente ascoltato era ben altro: se si fosse comportato in modo rispettoso, avesse accettato la guida di Odino e avesse dimostrato di aver abbandonato intrighi e congiure, gli sarebbe stato permesso di partecipare al governo di Asgard e poi, finalmente, di _regnare_! Al fianco di Thor, certo, ma con pari diritti e uguale potere, proprio come aveva sempre desiderato: sarebbe stato un vero regnante asgardiano e non più _l’infido Jotun_ emarginato e disprezzato.

No, questa volta non avrebbe fallito e non avrebbe commesso follie e imprudenze. Davanti agli altri non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma l’esperienza passata nelle carceri di Asgard e il terrore provato per l’entità che lo perseguitava lo avevano segnato. A che scopo cercare inutilmente un potere assoluto a chissà quale prezzo se poteva ottenere quasi lo stesso solo accettando un piccolo compromesso? Regnare, sebbene al fianco di Thor, era più che accettabile. Questa volta avrebbe dimostrato di essere un degno figlio di Odino: e poi, forse, governando _insieme a_ Thor, il Padre degli Dèi si sarebbe finalmente accorto che il figlio adottivo era _migliore_ di quello vero e allora… chi poteva sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto?

Non aveva più bisogno di intrighi e complotti per raggiungere ciò che aveva sempre bramato!

Odino congedò i suoi figli, sorridendo soddisfatto alla sua sposa. Era compiaciuto perché la sua decisione realizzava il desiderio di Thor, riabilitava Loki e rendeva felice Frigga, rinsaldando finalmente i vincoli familiari.

Thor e Loki uscirono dalla Sala del Trono fianco a fianco, diretti verso le stanze del Dio del Tuono.

“Spero che tutto ciò che hai passato in questi mesi ti abbia insegnato qualcosa, Loki” gli disse Thor mentre camminavano lungo il corridoio. “Hai rischiato di trascorrere in cella il resto della tua vita e, addirittura, di essere ucciso da un essere che _tu stesso_ avevi provocato per i tuoi loschi scopi. Sarai tanto saggio da rinunciare ai tuoi complotti d’ora in poi?”

“Ritengo di non avere più bisogno di complottare alcunché” rispose convinto Loki. “Sarei uno stolto se rinunciassi alle possibilità che mi sono state finalmente concesse.”

“Naturalmente hai capito anche che dovrai rimanere sotto il mio controllo, non è così?”

“Odino è stato molto chiaro in proposito, sì” replicò Loki, che cominciava a irritarsi. “Perciò non è necessario che tu continui a ripeterlo per mortificarmi!”

Erano giunti alle stanze di Thor; il Dio del Tuono spinse rudemente in camera il fratellastro e chiuse la porta.

“Non era mia intenzione trattarti così e non era mio desiderio mortificarti, è stato il tuo comportamento scellerato a condurti a questo” precisò, spazientito. “Sai perfettamente che, se avessi ascoltato e accettato le mie proposte su Midgard, adesso saresti il mio Principe consorte e da me avresti soltanto rispetto e amore. Prenditela con te stesso se ormai non posso più fidarmi e se ho compreso che questo è l’unico modo adeguato per trattare con te.”

“Tu credi di essere tanto migliore di me, non è vero? Ma, alla fine, anche tu non puoi fare a meno di tenermi accanto visto che, nonostante tutto, hai chiesto di avermi come tuo compagno” replicò in tono provocatorio Loki. L’atteggiamento distaccato di Thor lo feriva e usava l’ironia come arma per colpire a sua volta il fratellastro.

“Pensi che questo ti dia un qualche potere su di me?” reagì allora il Dio del Tuono, afferrando il giovane Jotun per la nuca e spingendolo contro una delle colonne della stanza. Il suo corpo possente immobilizzò Loki e il giovane sentì l’erezione prepotente di Thor premergli contro.

Cominciò a pensare che, forse, non era stata una grande idea provocarlo, ma quel lato del suo carattere era più forte di lui…

“Tu non hai potere alcuno su di me” mormorò Thor con voce roca; iniziò a strappare le vesti di dosso a Loki e a spogliarsi velocemente. “Se io ti voglio, posso prenderti in qualunque momento, ma, se non sono io a volerti, tu non puoi ottenere nulla da me.”

“E ora mi vuoi?” tentò ancora di stuzzicarlo Loki, per difendere l’ultimo straccio di dignità che ancora gli restava. Ma era troppo tardi: Thor era come un fiume in piena e trascinò Loki con sé nel vortice della passione.

Schiacciandolo contro la colonna, lo baciò con prepotenza, afferrandolo per i capelli e affondandogli la lingua in bocca. Con l’altra mano andò prima a stuzzicargli le parti intime, facendolo gemere e sospirare contro la sua bocca, poi lo penetrò con rudezza con due dita. Loki si lasciò sfuggire un grido, sorpreso e oltraggiato, ma non riuscì a reagire in altro modo; Thor, continuando a baciarlo intensamente e a muovere in profondità le dita dentro di lui, lo trascinò senza riguardi sul letto e si lasciò cadere con lui sulle lenzuola. Il giovane Dio del Caos, eccitato suo malgrado dall’audacia di Thor, si strinse al corpo muscoloso del fratellastro, allacciò le cosce attorno alle gambe di lui e si spinse contro le sue dita che lo aprivano senza tregua.

Thor, però, non voleva lasciare a Loki neanche la minima iniziativa. Tolse le dita da lui e con la mano gli afferrò il sesso, mentre, contemporaneamente, si infilava in profondità nel suo corpo, lacerandogli le carni senza il minimo ritegno. Loki gridò, inarcò la schiena, tentò una protesta, ma non poté evitare una penetrazione così brutale, tanto più che Thor gli afferrava e tirava ciocche di capelli corvini mentre si muoveva in lui e lo schiacciava col peso del suo corpo.

“Ti piace che ti faccia male, vero, Loki? A te piace sentirmi completamente dentro di te” disse appassionatamente Thor affondando e spingendo con forza e intensità.

“Sì che mi piace…” dovette ammettere Loki, che godeva perversamente della violenta passione di Thor, nonostante il dolore e la mortificazione di non essere lui a guidare quegli atti.

Fu un rapporto intenso, rude e devastante per entrambi, che li lasciò sfiniti e svuotati. Thor, con un’ultima spinta violenta, esplose nell’apoteosi del piacere portando anche Loki all’estasi, mentre il giovane Jotun si sentì riempire totalmente dal caldo seme del fratellastro.

Quando si staccarono dopo gli ultimi ansiti e spasmi di piacere, Thor era pienamente appagato; Loki invece, ritrovando lucidità, provò tutta l’umiliazione di un atto che, a suo parere, era stato solo un bestiale accoppiamento. Non aveva sentito alcun affetto né tenerezza da parte di Thor, l’aveva solo usato per sfogare un bisogno fisico. Questo Loki non poteva accettarlo, era necessario che sapesse se Thor provava qualcosa per lui…

Gli si avvicinò, con il fragile corpo ancora tremante per le intense emozioni e sensazioni provate; tentò di accoccolarsi al suo torace possente e di sfiorargli la bocca con la sua, non per provocarlo, stavolta, bensì in cerca di un calore affettivo che fino a quel momento non aveva avvertito.

Thor, però, equivocò totalmente il gesto del giovane Jotun e lo respinse in malo modo.

“Che cosa cerchi di fare, Loki? Ti brucia non aver saputo guidare il gioco, vero? Vorresti essere tu a sedurmi, adesso? Ti ho già detto che ti prendo quando e come voglio io e che tu non hai alcun potere su di me!” reagì il Dio del Tuono, in tono gelido.

_Come vorrei credere che Loki mi abbia cercato perché mi ama… ma non mi illudo più, Loki è incapace di amare chicchessia e, se ora dimostra di volermi, è soltanto per sentirsi padrone della situazione. Non gli permetterò mai più di ingannarmi e di spezzarmi il cuore, ormai so com’è fatto!_

Colpito al cuore dalla reazione fredda e crudele di Thor, Loki si ritirò in se stesso come una bestia ferita. Si allontanò bruscamente dall’uomo e si alzò dal letto per riprendere i vestiti e ricoprirsi: sentendosi umiliato, non voleva che Thor vedesse il suo corpo delicato e indifeso.

“Dove vai, ora? Sei il mio compagno e non ti ho dato il permesso di alzarti!” lo rimproverò Thor. In realtà si era pentito di averlo respinto, desiderava stringerlo a sé e godere, questa volta, del calore e della dolcezza di un semplice abbraccio.

Tuttavia, era troppo tardi.

“Allora vieni a prendermi” replicò Loki, stizzito, mentre si rivestiva.

Thor avrebbe benissimo potuto farlo e ricominciare da capo, tanto per fargli vedere chi comandava, ma si rese conto di essersi già spinto troppo oltre e di aver oltraggiato Loki in modo eccessivo.

_Adesso anche lui capirà cosa vuol dire essere respinto! Certo, per lui è solo una questione di orgoglio ferito perché non prova affetto per me, ma questo mi basta. Loki comprende solo questo linguaggio ed è così che devo comportarmi con lui se non voglio rimanere deluso un’altra volta._

“Sai che non puoi uscire dalla stanza” gli disse allora, in tono più gentile.

“Non uscirò” rispose laconicamente Loki.

Umiliato, ferito e respinto, arrabbiato con Thor che l’aveva offeso e con se stesso per avere, anche solo per pochi attimi, desiderato qualcosa di più dal fratellastro, il giovane Jotun si sedette sulla sedia più lontana dal letto che riuscì a trovare e restò lì, silenzioso, a guardare lo spettacolo del cielo stellato dalla finestra.

Thor avrebbe desiderato correre da Loki, stringerlo tra le braccia e consolarlo con baci e carezze affettuosi, ma s’impose di non cedere a una simile debolezza che il giovane Jotun avrebbe sfruttato per i suoi scopi.

Nella stanza, così, regnarono silenzio e tensione.

 


	8. Capitolo ottavo

Loki non passò una notte né serena né, tantomeno, riposante; ferito nell’orgoglio e straziato nel cuore dalle mortificazioni e dalla freddezza di Thor, passò il resto della notte rannicchiato sulla sedia accanto alla finestra della stanza del Dio del Tuono, perso nei suoi pensieri e cadendo, ogni tanto, in un breve sonno agitato.

La mattina successiva era stanco e malinconico ed era giunto a una decisione molto importante.

_Ebbene, io così non posso andare avanti. Questa può essere la strada per raggiungere il potere senza correre rischi, ma mi sto logorando i nervi. Io… io rivoglio il mio fratello maggiore, non voglio quest’uomo rude che abusa di me, e c’è un solo modo per cancellare quello che ho fatto e tornare al punto di partenza._

Si alzò dalla sedia, rafforzato dalla risoluzione appena presa; si stava avviando verso la porta quando la voce di Thorlo fermò.

“Dove credi di andare, Loki? Sai che non puoi lasciare la camera senza il mio permesso” gli disse. Il tono, comunque, non era aspro come altre volte: anche Thor aveva sofferto al pensiero di Loki solo e scomodo su quella sedia e si era fatto più volte violenza per non andare a prenderlo in braccio e riportarselo nel letto. 

“Volevo solo conferire con il Padre degli Dèi” rispose laconico Loki. “Se non ti fidi, puoi accompagnarmi tu stesso alla Sala del Trono, così vedrai con i tuoi occhi che non sto tentando una fuga o qualcosa del genere.”

A Thor non sfuggì il viso tirato e stanco di Loki e le ombre scure sotto i suoi occhi. Chiedendosi cosa mai potesse voler dire a Odino, si alzò dal letto e si preparò in fretta per poi scortare il fratellastro al cospetto del Padre degli Dèi.

Per tutto il tragitto Loki aveva ripassato mentalmente tutto ciò che avrebbe detto a Odino, ordinando a se stesso di non perdere la pazienza, di misurare l’ironia e di mostrarsi il più possibile sottomesso e rispettoso. Quello era l’unico modo di ottenere qualcosa, ormai l’aveva capito, ed era disposto a frenare il lato più caustico e provocatorio del suo carattere pur di sfuggire alla lenta agonia che stava vivendo.

“Padre” annunciò Thor quando furono al cospetto del sovrano, “ho accompagnato qui Loki perché dice di avere bisogno di parlare con te. Vuoi concedergli udienza?”

Odino, incuriosito dalla singolare iniziativa del giovane Jotun, accettò di ascoltarlo.

Loki s’inchinò per ringraziare il Padre degli Dèi e iniziò a parlare.

“Mio signore” disse, “ti chiedo perdono per averti disturbato, ma ritengo che quanto ho da riferirti sia molto importante. Avrei dovuto parlarne ieri, ma la decisione che tu avevi preso mi colse tanto alla sprovvista da impedirmi di dire alcunché.”

“Loki che resta senza parole è qualcosa alla quale non avevo ancora avuto il piacere di assistere” commentò Odino.

Loki accettò la provocazione con un sorriso. Per lui fu dura, ma il traguardo al quale puntava era più importante di ogni altra cosa.

“Se avessi parlato in quel momento, avrei potuto dire cose delle quali mi sarei pentito. Ho riflettuto e ho compreso molte cose” replicò, docile.

“Sono lieto di vedere che anche tu stai iniziando a imparare dai tuoi errori, Loki. Era ciò che volevo da te” disse il Dio.

“Spero allora che ascolterai con benignità ciò che ho da dire. Innanzitutto sono qui per chiedere perdono per ciò che ho commesso, non tanto ai danni di Midgard, che nella mia personale opinione resta un Regno inferiore che dovremmo essere noi a dominare, quanto per ciò che ho fatto alla vostra famiglia” ammise Loki.

“Sei sulla buona strada, ma proprio non vuoi comprendere che non c’è differenza tra noi e gli abitanti di Midgard, vero?” osservò Odino. “Tuttavia non è di questo che sei venuto a parlare e devo ammettere che sono compiaciuto nel sentirti chiedere perdono alla nostra famiglia che, comunque, è anche la tua, Loki, non dimenticarlo.”

Loki scosse il capo.

“No, non lo è, ed è proprio questo il problema” dichiarò con decisione il giovane Jotun. “Ho complottato, mosso guerra e ucciso per ottenere questo trono, ma esso non spettava a me e non mi è mai spettato. Mi sono, diciamo così, vendicato su di voi per avermi mentito al riguardo, ma ciò non cambia la sostanza delle cose: il trono non era per me perché non sono tuo figlio, mio signore. Non sono nemmeno un Asgardiano, ma forse non è questo che conta, perché oso asserire che tu non accetteresti come tuo erede neanche un vero Asgardiano, uno come Fandral o Volstagg, tanto per intendersi. Mi sbaglio?”

“Parla chiaro, Loki” lo rimproverò Odino. “Non comprendo dove tu voglia arrivare con simili giri di parole.”

“Stai cercando di manipolare la mente di nostro padre, Loki?” s’insospettì subito Thor, innervosito dalle chiacchiere del fratellastro. “Proprio ieri è stato stabilito che sarai il mio compagno, pertanto…”

“Non sto manipolando la mente di nessuno e, ad ogni modo, non è con te che sto parlando” lo interruppe Loki. Si era ripromesso di mostrarsi remissivo, ma non intendeva tollerare intrusioni da parte di Thor, che era giustappunto una parte del problema. “Mio signore, perdona il mio tono poco rispettoso nei confronti di tuo figlio, ma ciò che voglio dirti è veramente molto importante e desidererei giungere al punto.”

“Allora sbrigati a farmi capire perché sto perdendo la pazienza” replicò Odino, facendo cenno a Thor di tacere.

“Il punto è questo: non è mia intenzione accettare di essere il compagno di Thor” dichiarò Loki senza mezzi termini.

“Preferisci ritornare in prigione e trascorrervi il resto della tua vita?” domandò Odino, sorpreso dall’impudenza del figliastro.

“Forse sarà quello il mio destino, se tu deciderai che debba essere così, mio signore” disse tranquillamente Loki, riprendendo il tono sottomesso, “tuttavia, prima di optare per questa soluzione, avrei io due proposte da presentarti, se ti compiace.”

“Le tue proposte sono sempre apportatrici di disgrazie e lutti” tagliò corto Odino. Dal canto suo, invece, Thor era rimasto allibito: Loki avrebbe scelto di tornare in cella piuttosto che essere suo compagno? Cosa significava questo?

“Finora è stato così perché io, sconvolto dalla rivelazione sulla mia reale origine, non sono riuscito a pensare lucidamente e ad accettare la mia situazione” ammise il giovane Jotun. “Il fatto è questo e non si può cambiare: io non potrò mai pretendere di avere pari diritti rispetto a Thor perché non sono tuo figlio e, a dirla tutta, non sono neanche un Asgardiano. Non mentivi dicendo che ero nato per essere Re, ma l’unico trono che mi spetterebbe per nascita sarebbe quello di Jotunheim e non è mio desiderio andare a reclamarlo.”

“Dunque quali sarebbero queste tue proposte?” lo incitò il Padre degli Dèi, tra lo spazientito e l’incuriosito.

“Entrambe potrebbero servire a cancellare ciò che di male ho fatto a questa famiglia e a rimettere, per quanto possibile, le cose al loro posto originario” spiegò Loki. “Thor è il tuo legittimo erede e diventerà Re, questo è il tuo desiderio, ma sei certo, mio signore, che tale sia anche il desiderio di Thor?”

“Tu vuoi confondermi” reagì Odino con stizza. “Certo che è il suo desiderio, è il suo diritto di nascita e…”

S’interruppe, ricordando quanto Thor si fosse mostrato triste e malinconico al ritorno dalla vittoriosa battaglia di Vanaheim. Forse Loki, per una volta, diceva la verità?

“Il vero desiderio di Thor non è essere Re di Asgard, bensì vivere su Midgard accanto alla mortale che ama” rivelò il giovane Jotun. “Ritengo che, in fondo al tuo cuore, tu sappia che questa è la verità, mio signore.”

Odino non aveva mai voluto ammetterlo, ma il sospetto lo aveva sfiorato più volte e per questo motivo aveva prima cercato di tessere le lodi di Lady Sif davanti al figlio e poi, vista l’inutilità del tentativo, aveva accettato di buon grado la proposta di Thor di prendere Loki come suo compagno.

“Sarebbe questa la tua proposta? Lasciare che Thor vada su Midgard e sposi quella mortale? Interessante… quindi a chi dovrei lasciare il trono? A te, non è così? Era a questo che volevi arrivare, nonostante le tue belle parole” esclamò Odino, irritato.

“Mi farebbe piacere, non lo nego, ma ormai so che non accadrà mai” rispose Loki, senza scomporsi. “Potresti comunque concedermi di governare al tuo fianco, restando tu stesso il sovrano di Asgard.”

“Comprendo dove conduce il tuo piano, Loki: con Thor su Midgard, distratto dalla sua nuova vita, tu potresti facilmente complottare contro di me ed eliminarmi, prendendo il potere. Ti conosco troppo bene, ormai, e non mi fido di te!” ribatté con ostilità il Padre degli Dèi.

“Non devi fidarti della mia parola, infatti: potresti tenermi continuamente sotto controllo e, in ogni caso, incaricare Thor di sorvegliare ciò che accade qui in Asgard.”

“Poniamo, dunque, che io accetti la tua proposta: mi sarebbe tuttavia impossibile lasciare il trono quando lo volessi ed io ormai sono vecchio” obiettò il sovrano.

“La tua vita durerà comunque molto più a lungo di quella della mortale” ribatté il Dio del Caos. “Quando la vita di lei si sarà conclusa, Thor non avrà motivo di restare su Midgard, tornerà qui e sarà il tuo erede.”

“E tu cosa guadagneresti in tutto ciò?” chiese Thor. Non voleva che Odino riflettesse troppo a lungo su quella possibilità poiché in cuor suo sapeva bene che Loki si sbagliava: lui non voleva vivere con Jane su Midgard, bensì avere il giovane Jotun al suo fianco!

“Prenderei parte al governo di Asgard con Odino prima e con te poi, se decidessi di mantenermi come _consigliere_ ” rispose Loki.

“No, non mi convince” dichiarò il Padre degli Dèi, dopo aver riflettuto sulla proposta di Loki. “Voglio che Thor sia il mio erede adesso e non tra chissà quanti anni!”

“Per questo avevo una seconda proposta da farti” replicò prontamente il Signore degli Inganni. “Permetti a Thor di condurre la sua mortale su Asgard e di farne la sua Regina e lui sarà il tuo erede subito, se è questo che desideri.”

“Ancora una volta mi vedo costretto a chiederti: tu che cosa ne ricaveresti? Perché non fai mai niente per niente, Loki, quindi avrai sicuramente uno scopo nel propormi questa scelta” disse Odino, sospettoso.

“Due cose: la speranza di potervi affiancare nel governo di Asgard e…” qui la voce di Loki s’incrinò. Il giovane si fermò per un momento, respirò profondamente e riprese a parlare, chinando il capo per nascondere lo sguardo turbato, “… e riavere l’affetto di una famiglia, come avevo prima di rovinare tutto.”

_E, soprattutto, non essere usato sessualmente, umiliato e mortificato tutte le notti!_

“Da quando sei diventato così sentimentale, Loki? Non ho mai dubitato del tuo affetto per Frigga, ma so quanto mi odi e quanto sei invidioso di Thor, tanto da tramare per ucciderlo!”

“Non è sempre stato così!” replicò Loki in tono accorato, non riuscendo più a mantenere il controllo. “Non era così prima dell’incoronazione di Thor e… e prima di sapere che _cosa sono_ in realtà. Io voglio solo che tutto torni come prima e, ora che so di non avere alcun diritto sul trono, saprò accontentarmi di quello che deciderai di concedermi. Voglio solo sentirmi… parte di qualcosa, com’era prima.”

“Ma la decisione che ho preso ieri doveva portare appunto a questo: come compagno di Thor, tu sarai nuovamente parte della famiglia e potrai partecipare al governo di Asgard” rispose Odino. “Se e quando dimostrerai di meritartelo, diventerai il Principe consorte di Thor e a quel punto tornerai anche a essere mio figlio e tutto quello che è stato sarà dimenticato. Cosa c’è di diverso in questo?”

Thor si sentì sollevato nell’udire che il padre approvava in pieno la sua idea; per un momento aveva temuto che potesse interessarsi a ciò che aveva da dire Loki in proposito.

“Cosa c’è di diverso? Tu non sai come Thor mi stia trattando… io vengo continuamente umiliato, mortificato, sospettato delle cose peggiori e…”

_E poi io rivoglio un fratello maggiore e non un uomo rude che abusa di me!_

“Di questo devi rimproverare solo te stesso, Loki. Thor ha avuto fin troppa pazienza con te ed è normale che adesso si senta ferito e offeso” disse lapidario il Padre degli Dèi.

“Lo so, ma pensavo che, se avesse al suo fianco la persona che ama, forse sarebbe più sereno e riuscirebbe a… a perdonarmi e a trattarmi come faceva prima” insisté Loki. Sentiva che le sue ragioni non erano state accolte e la cosa iniziava a spaventarlo. Non era possibile, era sempre stato maestro nel convincere le persone… perché adesso stava fallendo?

“Non cambierebbe nulla, Loki” intervenne allora Thor, “per il semplice fatto che io non amo Jane. Le sono legato, certo, provo per lei un profondo affetto e infinita gratitudine per ciò che ha fatto per me, ma non la amo. La persona che avrei voluto al mio fianco per il resto della vita eri tu e tu solo, Loki. Sono amareggiato e ferito perché mi hai respinto e mi hai spezzato il cuore e la presenza di Jane non servirebbe a lenire questo mio dolore. Pertanto le tue proposte sono completamente inutili. Padre, la decisione che hai preso ieri è la più saggia e quella che risponde a ogni mio desiderio. Purtroppo, Loki continua ancora adesso a respingere il mio amore e questo non può che rendermi maggiormente ostile e distaccato nei suoi confronti.”

“Hai sentito cosa ha detto Thor, no?” disse Odino. “Con le tue parole ingannevoli hai tentato di nuovo di ottenere vantaggi per te, ma la verità è che volevi solo rifiutare ancora una volta l’amore di mio figlio. Sembra che tu non abbia imparato niente, nonostante ciò che sostenevi nel tuo bel discorsetto. Non ho intenzione di ascoltare oltre: tu sarai il compagno di Thor perché questo è ciò che Thor veramente desidera e d’ora in poi voglio sentire solo che ti adopererai per riparare al male che gli hai fatto e per renderlo felice come merita. Questa è la mia decisione e non ci tornerò più sopra. Ora potete andare.”

Loki si sentì gelare.

_No, no, non è possibile, io… non posso aver fallito, questa volta avevo le migliori intenzioni, non stavo mentendo, io volevo davvero riavere il fratello maggiore a cui ho fatto del male, volevo riavere il suo affetto fraterno e…,_ pensò confusamente il giovane Jotun, ma non riuscì a tradurre in parole i suoi pensieri disordinati e, comunque, Odino l’aveva congedato e non avrebbe ascoltato nemmeno un’altra sillaba da lui.

Non aveva altra scelta.

Mentre Thor, soddisfatto, lo conduceva fuori dalla Sala del Trono, Loki si sentì esattamente come si era sentito mesi prima, quando le guardie lo avevano portato, incatenato al collo, ai polsi e alle caviglie, verso la cella che sarebbe stata la sua triste dimora.

Aveva fallito…


	9. Capitolo nono

Trascorsero alcuni giorni durante i quali Loki si sentì esattamente come quando si trovava ancora in prigione. Certo, era confinato nelle stanze di Thor piuttosto che nelle segrete del Palazzo Reale, ma si trattava comunque di una prigione dorata. Inoltre, rispetto a ciò che avveniva quando era in cella, Thor si approfittava del suo corpo ogni notte; a essere sinceri, tali rapporti non erano poi così spiacevoli per Loki, tuttavia lo facevano sentire umiliato quando, svanita l’intensità della passione, ripensava a mente fredda a ciò che era accaduto tra le lenzuola.

Il problema era che Thor continuava a rinfacciargli di non potersi fidare e gli ripeteva fino alla nausea che l’unica cosa che poteva ottenere da lui era il sesso, perché Loki non provava veri sentimenti, aveva un cuore di ghiaccio, viveva solo per ottenere potere e privilegi e altre gentilezze di questo genere.

Una notte Loki, esasperato, si era lasciato scappare una rivelazione che non avrebbe voluto venisse alla luce…

“Non rammenti più che, prima dell’incoronazione, ti dissi che qualunque cosa fosse accaduta non avresti mai dovuto dubitare del mio affetto?” aveva esclamato il giovane Jotun, perduto nella dolcezza di quel ricordo ormai così lontano.

“Certo, rammento bene che mi parlasti così quando avevi già messo in atto il piano per tradirmi” era stata la risposta fredda di Thor. “Quindi, ogni volta che mi proclami il tuo presunto affetto, io devo sospettare di te ancor di più, non trovi?”  

Il Dio del Tuono si era sentito straziare nel pronunciare queste parole cattive, ma la verità era che tali memorie erano anche le più care al suo cuore e Loki gliele aveva rovinate con i suoi intrighi. Per questo motivo, adesso, anche Thor non aveva esitato a distruggere la tenerezza di quel ricordo nel cuore del fratellastro.

Aveva colpito nel segno: Loki aveva sentito l’anima lacerata dal dolore ed era rimasto per un attimo senza parole, poi aveva reagito nel modo più sarcastico e corrosivo che era riuscito a trovare, mascherando così la propria sofferenza.

“Hai perfettamente ragione, Thor” aveva detto. “Non hai alcun motivo di fidarti di me e, anzi, la cosa migliore che puoi fare è sospettarmi sempre dei peggiori complotti, così sicuramente ti avvicinerai di più alla realtà delle cose.”

Da quel momento, tuttavia, ogni volta che Thor lo aveva cercato, desiderato e posseduto durante la notte, il giovane Jotun lo aveva lasciato fare senza la minima partecipazione o coinvolgimento: se doveva essere un oggetto di piacere per lui, da oggetto si sarebbe comportato.

Una mattina, risvegliandosi nel letto del fratellastro da solo come al solito, Loki avvertì una preoccupante sensazione di debolezza, acuita da dolorosi crampi al ventre e uno strano senso di bagnato. Subito cercò di alzarsi dal letto, ma una violenta vertigine lo fece ricadere sul cuscino, mentre tutto attorno a lui si oscurava.

_Ma che cosa mi sta accadendo?_

Con cautela, questa volta, per evitare nuove e intense vertigini, Loki provò nuovamente ad alzarsi, ma ciò che vide lo lasciò impietrito: le lenzuola erano completamente intrise di sangue, proveniente senza ombra di dubbio dall’interno del suo corpo.

Il giovane Dio del Caos non ci mise molto a comprendere che il dolore al ventre che provava e la grande quantità di sangue perduto erano strettamente collegati.

_No, non è possibile, forse io…_

Un sospetto si fece strada nella sua mente e lo angosciò: forse, durante una delle notti passate con Thor, un piccolo frutto aveva iniziato a maturare nel suo grembo ma, a causa delle privazioni subìte in carcere e delle violenze inflittegli dall’entità aliena, il suo fisico era troppo indebolito per portare avanti una gravidanza.

Sì, quello era un aborto spontaneo e Loki non aveva la minima idea di come affrontarlo, stordito dal dolore, dall’emorragia e dalla paura di un fatto tanto inatteso.

_Che cosa faccio adesso? Non posso alzarmi dal letto, perderei i sensi, ma, se resto qui, morirò dissanguato! E poi, se anche venisse qualcuno, cosa potrei dire?Come potrei spiegare ciò che mi sta succedendo?_

Perduto in simili pensieri, il Signore degli Inganni non si accorse nemmeno che qualcuno aveva bussato più volte alla porta e, non ottenendo risposta, alla fine era entrato nella stanza.

“Loki, ma che cosa ti è accaduto?” esclamò Lady Sif, sconvolta alla vista di tutto quel sangue.

“Sei ferito? Sei stato nuovamente aggredito?” chiese Hogun, che era giunto insieme alla guerriera.

I due si avvicinarono al letto per controllare da quali ferite provenisse una simile emorragia, ma Loki si raggomitolò a fatica su se stesso e cercò di mandarli via.

“Non è niente che vi riguardi e non potete fare nulla! Andatevene… anzi, chiamate qui la Regina, lei saprà come aiutarmi” ordinò, tentando di mantenere ferma la voce.

Hogun si avviò verso la porta ma Sif rimase.

“Il Principe ha ragione” confermò, “la Regina è l’unica che può curarlo. Vai tu a chiamarla, Hogun, mentre io rimarrò a tenere compagnia a Loki.”

Il guerriero uscì velocemente dalla stanza, mentre Lady Sif si avvicinò ulteriormente al capezzale di Loki, osservando pensierosa il sangue e il volto pallidissimo e tirato del giovane.

“Non desidero la tua compagnia!” affermò deciso Loki, infastidito dagli sguardi della donna. Lei, però, scelse di ignorare l’ostilità del giovane Jotun.

“Tu non sei ferito, non è vero? Se così fosse, avresti la capacità di rigenerarti senza l’aiuto della Regina” disse Sif. “So che i Giganti di Ghiaccio hanno una natura particolare che permette loro di concepire un figlio ed è ciò che è accaduto a te, non è vero, Loki?”

“Non sono fatti tuoi, vattene e lasciami in pace!”

“Ovviamente il padre è Thor” continuò la guerriera senza scomporsi, “e altrettanto ovviamente hai avuto un aborto… se, come immagino, anche per gli Jotun si può parlare di questo.”

“Ti ordino di smetterla e di lasciarmi in pace, mi hai sentito? Altrimenti…”

“Non puoi ordinarmi niente, Loki, sei tuttora un prigioniero, nonostante Thor ti abbia scelto come suo compagno” ribatté Sif. “Tuttavia non sono qui per tormentarti o per prendermi gioco di te, voglio semplicemente controllare che non peggiori mentre attendiamo l’arrivo della Regina. Sto solo facendo il mio dovere.”

“Fai quello che ti pare, allora” mormorò Loki, sfinito, ricadendo sui cuscini. I crampi al ventre erano sempre più intensi e il sangue perduto gli aveva tolto ogni residuo di energia.

Frigga giunse al capezzale del figliastro più velocemente che poté.

“Loki!” esclamò, preoccupata. “Non temere, adesso penserò io a te. Hogun, tu puoi andare; invece Sif resterà con me poiché avrò bisogno della sua assistenza.”

Il guerriero che aveva accompagnato la sovrana uscì in silenzio dalla stanza.

“Chiedimi pure tutto quello che desideri, mia signora” disse Lady Sif.

“Non voglio che lei resti, che mi veda così…” protestò debolmente Loki, punto nell’orgoglio.

“Adesso ho bisogno anche di lei per aiutarti, poi resteremo soli” lo tranquillizzò Frigga. “Sif, fatti portare dalle ancelle molti asciugamani puliti e una brocca e una bacinella con acqua. Non permettere loro di entrare, prendi sulla soglia tutto ciò che ti porteranno e poi mandale via.”

“Subito, mia Signora” rispose Sif, avviandosi in fretta a cercare qualche serva.

Nel frattempo, Frigga aveva sciolto in una tazza d’acqua della polvere che aveva portato con sé.

“Questa pozione servirà a ridarti le forze perdute a causa dell’emorragia e dovrai prenderne una tazza ogni due ore per recuperare il sangue che hai perso e che perderai ancora” spiegò a Loki, aiutandolo a bere. “Purtroppo né tu né io possiamo fermarne il flusso, dovrà fare il suo corso fino a quando l’aborto non si sarà concluso. La polvere che ti ho dato diminuirà anche il dolore dei crampi.”

Il giovane Jotun bevve, obbediente e docile come mai prima. Lo terrorizzava aver perso il controllo del suo corpo e si chiedeva cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui, ma l’affettuosa presenza della donna che amava come una madre gli dava comunque conforto.

Poco dopo Sif fu di ritorno con l’occorrente. Frigga si fece aiutare da lei a togliere le lenzuola impregnate di sangue e a sistemare gli asciugamani puliti sul letto.

“Ti ringrazio, mia cara” disse poi alla guerriera. “Adesso mi occuperò io di Loki. Tu puoi andare, ti manderò a chiamare se avrò ancora bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

Con un inchino, la guerriera uscì dalla stanza.

Frigga aiutò Loki a ripulirsi dal sangue e a sistemarsi sopra gli asciugamani, che avrebbero, almeno per qualche tempo, tamponato l’emorragia. Il giovane Principe provava adesso meno dolore e anche la vertigine sembrava attenuarsi, inoltre la vicinanza della Regina lo tranquillizzava. Non appena si sentì più lucido, però, un nuovo pensiero si fece strada nella sua mente e iniziò a tormentarlo.  

“Madre… ti supplico, non dire nulla a Thor, fai in modo che lui non lo sappia!” mormorò, angosciato.

“Non andrò a dirglielo, se è ciò che intendi, ma… Loki, un aborto può durare anche un giorno intero o perfino due e questa è la sua stanza” obiettò la Regina. “Thor verrà a saperlo comunque.”

“Allora portami da qualche altra parte, racconta a tutti che sono ammalato o qualunque altra cosa! Thor non deve saperlo, non deve… non ha bisogno di un altro motivo per odiarmi!”

“Che cos’è che non devo sapere?” fece una voce alle spalle di Frigga.

Thor, avvertito da Hogun e Sif, era entrato nella sua camera e aveva udito le ultime parole disperate di Loki.

“Madre, cosa sta accadendo qui?” chiese poi, sconcertato alla vista di tutto quel sangue e di Loki in condizioni pietose. “Loki è ferito? Che succede?”

Loki si aggrappò alla manica della veste della madre con le poche energie che aveva.

“Non glielo dire, non deve saperlo” mormorò di nuovo.

Frigga, combattuta e impietosita, avrebbe voluto accontentare Loki ma Thor era lì, aveva già visto tutto e non si poteva più nasconderglielo.

“Mi dispiace, Thor, ma Loki… ecco, aveva concepito un figlio, ma, probabilmente per le privazioni e le sofferenze provate negli ultimi tempi, non è riuscito a portare avanti la gravidanza” spiegò la Regina, tristemente.

Un’ombra passò sul volto del Dio del Tuono.

“E’ vero, Loki?” chiese al fratellastro.

Il giovane Jotun avrebbe voluto rispondere con una battuta sarcastica, ma era troppo debole e sfinito per farlo, così si limitò a scrollare leggermente le spalle con noncuranza.

“Dunque è così!” esclamò Thor, innervosito dalla reazione del ragazzo. “Non ti curi neanche di un fatto tanto grave, vero? Oppure, magari, l’hai fatto di tua volontà… hai ucciso nostro figlio pur di dare un dolore a me!”

“Pensa sempre il peggio di me e indovinerai” sospirò Loki, esasperato.

“L’hai sentito, Madre? Ha ammesso di aver ucciso volontariamente il figlio che portava in grembo! Come puoi pretendere che provi ancora affetto per un essere simile?” esplose Thor, fuori di sé dalla rabbia. “Questo è il peggior crimine che potevi commettere, Loki: uccidere un bambino indifeso, uccidere nostro figlio… sei veramente un mostro, non c’è alcuna traccia di bene in te!”

Colpito e ferito profondamente da queste parole, Loki si sforzò di sorridere in modo canzonatorio.

“Ecco la generosità e la magnanimità del grande figlio di Odino” commentò, nonostante parlare lo affaticasse ancora di più. “Io non ho ammesso nulla, in realtà non sapevo nemmeno di essere gravido, ma è bastata una frase ambigua da parte mia per… per farti sospettare il peggio. Sono io il mostro… oppure sei tu, tu che mi hai creduto veramente capace di uccidere _mio figlio_ solo per fare del male a te? Devi ritenerti davvero molto importante… non me ne importa nulla di te e non avrei mai fatto del male a una _mia_ creatura per farti dispetto… ma tu pensa pure quello che ti pare.”

Detto questo, il giovane Jotun, esaurite le ultime energie, ricadde semisvenuto sui cuscini. Continuava a perdere sangue, era sempre più pallido in viso e di certo l’alterco con Thor non aveva contribuito a farlo stare meglio.

Thor, vedendolo così fragile e allo stremo delle forze, si pentì immediatamente di averlo accusato senza motivo. Allo stesso tempo, però, non poteva mostrarsi preoccupato o debole di fronte a Loki, timoroso com’era che il giovane Jotun potesse usare quella sua ammissione d’affetto per qualche suo scopo.

“Perdonami, Loki, ho esagerato” disse allora. “Ero fuori di me per la perdita del figlio e ti ho accusato ingiustamente. So che non faresti una cosa simile a una tua creatura e, in fondo, non sarebbe nemmeno nel tuo interesse: il giorno in cui avessimo un figlio insieme, io ti sposerei e diventeresti mio Principe Consorte, associato al trono… non avresti proprio alcun motivo per procurarti volontariamente un aborto.”

Queste parole straziarono Loki ancor più delle prime, ma come al solito non lo diede a vedere.

“Infatti, non sarebbe nel mio interesse e di certo non farei spontaneamente nulla che potesse ridurmi in questo modo” replicò, mormorando appena.

_Sarà sempre così, sempre… Thor continuerà a vedere il peggio in me, mi accuserà delle peggiori nefandezze e non mi aprirà mai più il suo cuore. Forse… forse è stata colpa mia, ma ritengo di essere già stato punito abbastanza. Non posso andare avanti in questo modo, non posso… non c’è nulla che mi ferisca di più del disprezzo di Thor!_

Debole com’era, Loki non riusciva più a mentire a se stesso e alla fine aveva dovuto ammettere che, suo malgrado, si era innamorato di Thor. Ma sapeva che questo amore non lo avrebbe salvato, bensì tormentato ogni giorno di più e lui non era più disposto a tollerare la freddezza del Dio del Tuono. Avrebbe tanto desiderato riavere il fratello maggiore allegro e scanzonato con cui era cresciuto e che era stato per lui una sicurezza per tanti anni, era quello il Thor che aveva compreso di amare, ma ormai… era troppo tardi. Quel Thor non esisteva più e lui non riusciva a vivere accanto a quest’uomo così distaccato e severo.

Doveva ritornare libero… ma nelle condizioni in cui si trovava, aveva solo un modo per farlo.

Intanto, Frigga, che aveva seguito col fiato sospeso il violento scambio di accuse tra i due, intervenne per pacificare il figlio e riportare la calma in entrambi.

“Thor, adesso non esasperare Loki, è già provato a sufficienza” disse. “Lasciamolo riposare tranquillo, ne ha bisogno. Io gli ho preparato una pozione che lo aiuterà a rimettersi in forze per la perdita di sangue, deve prenderne una tazza ogni due ore e, lentamente, questa gli ridurrà anche i dolori al ventre e l’emorragia.”

Il Dio del Tuono annuì, con piena fiducia nelle capacità curative della madre. Non voleva far capire quanto fosse in ansia per Loki, ma le parole della Regina lo avevano rassicurato.

“Adesso riposa, Loki” suggerì dolcemente al figliastro. “Io e Thor ti lasceremo solo per qualche tempo, se te la senti. Ricorda di assumere la pozione e cerca di dormire, io tornerò nel primo pomeriggio per vedere come stai.”

“Grazie, Madre” sussurrò appena il ragazzo. Fece poi un gesto del tutto inaspettato: allungò una mano verso di lei per richiamarla accanto e, quando la donna fu presso di lui, si strinse a lei come quando era bambino. Un tale abbraccio tenero e affettuoso non era da Loki… ma la Regina non comprese che quella dolce effusione era un addio e pensò che il giovane Jotun, spaventato e indebolito, avesse bisogno semplicemente di calore materno.

“Loki” mormorò, commossa, “se non ti senti di restare solo, posso rimanere con te ancora un po’, magari attenderò che tu ti sia addormentato…”

Il giovane si sforzò di sorridere per rassicurarla.

“Vai pure, Madre” disse, piano. “Anche tu devi riposare, non voglio che ti affatichi troppo per me. Ora riposerò e quando tornerai sono sicuro che mi sentirò meglio.”

Frigga accarezzò con tenerezza il viso e i capelli di Loki e si avviò verso l’uscita. Thor, turbato, restò un attimo ancora nella stanza. Era combattuto tra il desiderio di stringere Loki a sé, rassicurarlo e sostenerlo, e il timore di svelare troppo dei suoi sentimenti.

“Loki, io…” iniziò a dire.

Il giovane Jotun, però, si girò lentamente nel letto per voltargli le spalle e mettere così fine a qualunque tentativo di conversazione. La sua decisione era presa ed era stato proprio Thor a spingerlo a una simile risoluzione.

“Riposa bene” concluse allora il Dio del Tuono, per poi raggiungere la madre sulla soglia della camera.

Madre e figlio uscirono insieme, lasciando solo Loki a riflettere sulla scelta fatta e su come metterla in pratica senza trovare ostacoli.

 


	10. Capitolo decimo

Loki era di nuovo solo nella stanza da letto di Thor, ma adesso la solitudine era proprio ciò che gli serviva. Attese ancora qualche istante per essere certo che Frigga non tornasse a vedere se davvero se la sentiva di rimanere da solo, poi, lentamente, si alzò dal letto, facendosi forza per dominare le vertigini. Avrebbe dovuto muoversi con lentezza.

Grazie alla pozione, l’emorragia si era fatta meno violenta. Loki poté vestirsi, pensando che, ad ogni modo, i suoi pantaloni neri e la lunga giacca di pelle avrebbero celato eventuali macchie di sangue, almeno fino a quando sarebbe stato necessario.

Camminando con lentezza per combattere vertigini e spossatezza, si avvicinò alla porta della stanza e l’aprì piano. Controllò il corridoio e si compiacque nel verificare che era deserto, proprio come si aspettava.

_Non hanno lasciato soldati di guardia, per fortuna. Hanno pensato che, nelle mie condizioni, non mi sarei potuto muovere… Come al solito mi hanno sottovalutato, ma questo va esclusivamente a mio vantaggio!_

Vantaggio… cosa ci sarebbe stato di vantaggioso in ciò che si apprestava a fare? La verità era che stava per rinunciare, di sua volontà, a tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato e che ora pareva vicinissimo.

_No, non era questo che desideravo! Non voglio vivere accanto a un uomo che mi disprezza e che non si fiderà mai di me, non voglio essere il suo schiavo, la sua concubina, io… io avrei voluto…ma che sciocchezze! Devo fare presto se non voglio che mi scoprano, non è il momento di indulgere in simili debolezze._

Con passo lento ma deciso, Loki si avviò lungo il corridoio vuoto, la meta ben fissa in mente.

 

Heimdall, il Guardiano del Bifrost, era assorto come sempre nel suo incarico e, seppure senza darlo a vedere, si stupì nel trovarsi davanti Loki, un Loki più pallido del solito, nervoso e con gli occhi febbricitanti.

“Cosa ci fai qui, Loki? Sei ancora un prigioniero e dovresti restare confinato nel PalazzoReale” dichiarò il Guardiano.

“Ti chiedo di aprire il Bifrost per me, Heimdall” disse Loki con decisione, come se non avesse nemmeno udito le parole dell’altro.

“Non mi è consentito” fu la risposta secca dell’uomo. “Dovrei invece chiamare le guardie e farti scortare di nuovo nelle stanze del Principe Thor.”

“So benissimo quello che dovresti fare, ma, per una volta, è un _favore_ quello che ti sto chiedendo: apri il Bifrost per me, Heimdall. Non ho intenzione di fare del male a nessuno, devo solo… _chiudere un cerchio_.”

Era un Loki insolitamente umile e dimesso, quello, e Heimdall ne fu meravigliato. Non sembrava che stesse tramando qualcosa di criminale… eppure, in un certo qual modo, era come se celasse un segreto ancor più grande.

“Non capisco cosa intendi dire con queste oscure parole” replicò il Guardiano. “In ogni caso non posso aprire il Bifrost senza un ordine del Re.”

Un leggero e amaro sorriso comparve sulle labbra di Loki.

“Eppure una volta l’hai fatto… sembra passata ormai una vita intera” mormorò. Per un istante, a Heimdall parve che Loki parlasse più a se stesso che a lui. “Se l’hai fatto allora, puoi farlo anche ora, la destinazione è la stessa. Vuoi che ti supplichi? Sono disposto anche a questo, se sarà necessario.”

“Vuoi andare a _Jotunheim_?”

“Esatto” rispose Loki. “Devo… come ti ho detto, devo chiudere un cerchio e… e rivendicare il mio _vero diritto di nascita_. Non ci saranno conseguenze né per te né per nessun altro, te lo assicuro.”

“Disobbedirei a un ordine del Re e già per questo potrei subire delle conseguenze, potrei essere accusato di tradimento” ribatté imperturbabile il Guardiano del Bifrost.

“Non accadrà. So che non ti fidi delle mie parole, ma questa volta, quest’unica volta, credimi, Heimdall. Io _devo_ assolutamente andare su Jotunheim. Per favore…”

“Se Loki arriva al punto di supplicare il Guardiano del Bifrost, dev’essere per una cosa di vitale importanza” rifletté Heimdall. “Ebbene, ti accontenterò… del resto è quello che feci anche quel giorno.”

Il Guardiano scrutò ancora una volta Loki: sembrava veramente allo stremo delle forze, disarmato e indifeso; di certo non avrebbe costituito un pericolo per Jotunheim. In silenzio, Heimdall aprì il portale e in pochi attimi il giovane Jotun fu teletrasportato nel suo pianeta di origine.

Al Guardiano parve di sentire un _grazie_ appena sussurrato, ma ritenne di essersi sbagliato. Loki non lo avrebbe mai ringraziato ed era già stato piuttosto singolare sentirlo chiedere _per favore_ …

 

Jotunheim sembrava ancor più desolato e cupo di sempre, ma forse era lo stato d’animo di Loki a farglielo apparire così. Si guardò intorno velocemente, ricordando le altre due volte in cui si era recato in quel Regno ostile: la prima volta con Thor e i Guerrieri, seguendo l’impeto battagliero di colui che ancora credeva suo fratello; la seconda volta, poco tempo prima, ancora una volta con Thor per sconfiggere l’entità che lo perseguitava.

_Ora basta, non devo pensare a Thor… è solo colpa sua se adesso sono qui! Devo solo… dove sarà quel posto? Non posso certo chiedere indicazioni…_

Le sue riflessioni furono interrotte alla vista di tre Giganti di Ghiaccio che erano usciti silenziosamente allo scoperto.

“Ancora tu?” disse uno di loro. “Che altre calamità se venuto a portare, questa volta?”

Loki scosse il capo.

“Nessuna calamità, sono venuto per me e nessuno di voi ne avrà un danno.”

“Ogni volta che sei giunto qua, hai portato morte e distruzione e adesso pretendi che ti crediamo?”

“Non pretendo niente, il mio solo scopo è chiudere un cerchio e rivendicare il mio unico diritto di nascita” disse Loki, ripetendo ciò che aveva affermato davanti a Heimdall.

“Parli per enigmi e noi non ti comprendiamo” ribatté uno dei Giganti di Ghiaccio.

“Dov’è l’Asgardiano? Non è venuto con te?” chiese un altro. Si avvicinavano sempre più al giovane, circondandolo.

“L’Asgardiano non verrà” tagliò corto Loki, ignorando la manovra di accerchiamento dei tre.

“Potremmo ucciderti, sai?” minacciò il più vicino.

“Non sarebbe una mossa saggia” replicò Loki, senza scomporsi. “Io non sono venuto per recarvi danno ma, se mi uccideste, Asgard potrebbe decidere per una rappresaglia e allora… tanto peggio per voi.”

“Cosa vuoi, dunque?”

“Come ho detto, _rivendicare il mio diritto di nascita_ ” ripeté, enigmatico, il giovane Jotun. “Qualcuno tra voi conosce il luogo dove fui abbandonato tanti anni fa?”

La richiesta sembrò spiazzare i Giganti di Ghiaccio.

“Io lo so” disse uno. “Laufey era il fratello di mio padre e ho sentito molte volte la storia del piccolo abbandonato. Ma perché vuoi andarci adesso?”

“Perché voglio chiudere un cerchio” disse ancora Loki. “Se non sono stato chiaro, voglio finire quello che fu iniziato allora. Su quelle rocce sarei dovuto morire e su quelle rocce morirò oggi.”

“Stai mentendo” lo accusò un Jotun. “Perché mai dovresti desiderare la morte? Hai qualcosa in mente e noi non ci fideremo delle tue frasi menzognere!”

“Non credetemi, allora, non mi interessa. Basta che mi accompagniate al luogo di cui ho parlato e, se non vi fidate di me, potrete restare e tenermi d’occhio” tagliò corto il giovane, poi si rivolse al Jotun che aveva detto di conoscere il posto con un accenno della consueta ironia. “Fammi pure strada, se ti compiace, _cugino_!”

Il Gigante di Ghiaccio s’incamminò e Loki lo seguì, mentre gli altri due rimasero dietro, pronti ad assalire il giovane se solo avesse fatto una mossa falsa. Tuttavia non ce ne fu bisogno: giunti al luogo designato, Loki si limitò ad avanzare tra le rocce, osservando tutto con attenzione.

“Una volta il Padre degli Dèi mi ha detto che il mio unico diritto di nascita era morire sulle rocce sulle quali fui abbandonato” disse, in tono amaro, ricordando quelle parole che erano state una stilettata nel suo cuore. “Io vengo oggi in questo luogo per rivendicare quel mio unico diritto.”

Con grazia ed eleganza, Loki sedette lentamente sul terreno ghiacciato, rannicchiandosi tra le dure rocce, con il braccio sinistro appoggiato a una delle pietre e la testa reclinata sopra di esso. La tensione nervosa che lo aveva sorretto in tutto quel tempo stava svanendo e lui si sentiva sfinito, desiderava soltanto addormentarsi e non pensare più a niente. Dimenticò i Giganti di Ghiaccio che erano rimasti a guardarlo, perplessi; ignorò il vento gelido che lo sferzava e che acuiva i crampi al ventre; si morse il labbro inferiore per impedirsi anche il più piccolo lamento e chiuse gli occhi, attendendo l’oblio. Una chiazza di sangue cominciò lentamente ad allargarsi sotto il suo corpo, imbevendo il ghiaccio che si fece rosso scuro…

I pensieri di Loki si fecero sempre più confusi: rivide Frigga… sembrava più giovane, certo era un ricordo di molti anni prima; rivisse la scena precedente all’incoronazione di Thor, quando tutto ancora doveva accadere; sentì la risata allegra del Dio del Tuono nel vento che fischiava e gli parve di sentire la forte stretta delle braccia di lui sul suo corpo. Poi restarono solo oscurità e silenzio…

 

Intanto, su Asgard, il Palazzo Reale era in subbuglio. La fuga di Loki era stata scoperta in ritardo, perché Frigga era andata ad accertarsi delle condizioni del figliastro e aveva trovato la stanza vuota e i vestiti del giovane scomparsi. Subito aveva dato l’allarme, preoccupata soprattutto del fatto che il fisico di Loki non avrebbe potuto reggere la perdita di sangue dovuta all’aborto spontaneo senza la pozione ed era già tanto indebolito. I tre Guerrieri e Lady Sif avevano avvertito Thor e si erano messi a cercare il giovane Jotun per tutto il Palazzo Reale, senza successo.

“Dove può essere andato, debole e provato com’è?” si doleva Frigga.

Thor, però, non le era di conforto: quella fuga era stata solo l’ennesima prova della falsità e dell’ipocrisia di Loki. Lui era stato uno stolto a impietosirsi vedendolo fragile e sanguinante, magari anche quella era stata tutta un’illusione e adesso Loki sarebbe potuto essere ovunque.

“Madre, non angosciarti” le disse seccamente. “Adesso avrai compreso anche tu quanto sia insensato fidarsi di Loki. Sicuramente non ha avuto alcun aborto, ha creato un’illusione per farci credere che fosse debole e indurci ad abbassare la guardia. Io non ho lasciato alcuna sentinella a sorvegliare la porta della stanza ed era proprio ciò che lui attendeva per fuggire! Ma, questa volta, quando lo ritroveremo, non uscirà mai più dalla sua cella!”

“Non puoi pensare veramente questo di Loki, figlio mio” esclamò la Regina, sconvolta e addolorata. “Io stessa mi sono occupata di lui e, se si fosse trattato di un incantesimo, l’avrei scoperto.”

“Se le cose stanno così, Madre, se Loki è veramente così fragile come dici, allora come ha fatto ad alzarsi dal letto e fuggire dal Palazzo? No, questa volta ha superato ogni limite e per lui non ci sarà perdono alcuno!” tagliò corto Thor, affrettandosi a raggiungere gli amici e le guardie che cercavano il giovane Jotun.

“Sono andato con alcune guardie a perlustrare le segrete e la Sala delle Armi, abbiamo cercato dappertutto, ma Loki non c’è” disse Fandral al Dio del Tuono.

“Non è in alcuna delle camere” soggiunse Volstagg, arrivando in quel momento con Hogun e altri tre soldati. “Abbiamo rivoltato ogni stanza da cima a fondo, se ci fosse stato, l’avremmo trovato.”

“Loki non è nei giardini reali” lo informò infine Sif, che si era occupata di quella perlustrazione con alcune guardie.

“A questo punto è certo che non si trova né nel Palazzo Reale né nei dintorni” concluse Fandral. “Cosa dobbiamo fare, Thor?”

“Sei certo che non si sia impadronito del Tesseract?” domandò il Dio all’amico.

“E’ stata una delle prime cose che abbiamo pensato, ma il cubo cosmico è ancora al suo posto, per fortuna” rispose il guerriero.

“Con il Tesseract sarebbe potuto andare ovunque” rifletté Thor, “Loki conosce comunque altre vie segrete per lasciare Asgard. Dovremo perlustrarle tutte e, temo, non sarà sufficiente…”

“Tuttavia è piuttosto strano” disse Sif. “Ammetto che Loki avrebbe potuto trarmi in inganno con un trucco, ma è stata la Regina a insegnargli le arti magiche e lei sicuramente lo avrebbe smascherato.”

“Te lo concedo, amica mia” replicò Thor, sempre più nervoso. “Può essere, dunque, che Loki fosse veramente indebolito e prostrato, ma che abbia approfittato della sua condizione e della conseguente scarsa sorveglianza per fuggire.”

“In tal caso, per quale motivo non ha tentato di usare il Tesseract invece di una delle sue vie di fuga?” domandò Hogun. “Il cubo cosmico gli avrebbe permesso di andare in ogni luogo e non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto percorrere troppa strada per andare a prenderlo, nelle sue precarie condizioni fisiche.”

“In effetti, sarebbe stata la scelta più semplice e astuta” commentò Volstagg.

Thor e i suoi amici erano infervorati in tale discussione e ognuno di loro tentava di indovinare dove potesse essere Loki, quando, improvvisa e inaspettata, giunse la notizia che Heimdall aveva chiesto di parlare con Odino in persona.

Inquieti e nervosi, Thor e gli altri si recarono immediatamente a sentire ciò che aveva da riferire il Guardiano del Bifrost: era forse possibile che Loki avesse soggiogato l’irreprensibile Heimdall per convincerlo ad aprirgli quel portale? E, in quel caso, dove si era recato?  


	11. Capitolo undicesimo e ultimo

Heimdall sembrava imperturbabile come sempre, ma il tono della sua voce tradì l’apprensione che provava. Davanti a lui si trovavano Odino, Frigga, Thor e i suoi compagni in trepidante attesa di ciò che il Guardiano del Bifrost aveva da riferire.

“Mio signore” disse Heimdall rivolgendosi al suo Re, “ho aperto il Bifrost per permettere a Loki di raggiungere Jotunheim. Ero certo che, questa volta, il giovane Principe non vi si stesse recando per portare guerra e distruzione, era troppo debole. Tuttavia le parole che ha pronunciato mi sono sembrate insolite e così, dopo aver riflettuto, ho deciso di comunicarvele.”

“Che cosa ha detto?” domandò Frigga, subito allarmata. L’idea che Loki, debilitato e sanguinante com’era, si trovasse su Jotunheim l’atterriva.

“Ha detto che _doveva chiudere un cerchio e rivendicare il suo unico e vero diritto di nascita_ ” rispose il Guardiano.

“Che cosa significa ciò?” chiese Thor. “Loki desidera forse rivendicare il suo diritto sul trono di Jotunheim? Ma che senso avrebbe?”

Odino, però, a quelle parole era impallidito. Ricordava fin troppo bene di averle pronunciate lui stesso qualche mese prima per ferire il figliastro ribelle e adesso ne comprendeva perfettamente il tragico significato.

“E’ ciò che gli dissi io prima di farlo incarcerare, mesi fa” spiegò a voce bassa, perduto in quel ricordo doloroso. “Loki insisteva sul fatto di avere il _diritto_ di regnare su Asgard ed io replicai con rabbia che il suo vero diritto di nascita sarebbe stato morire sulle rocce gelate di Jotunheim dov’era stato abbandonato.”

“Come hai potuto…?” gridò la Regina, ma l’angoscia le serrò la gola. Avrebbe voluto scagliarsi contro il suo sposo, tuttavia il pentimento che leggeva adesso nella smorfia dolorosa del suo volto le fece comprendere che non era la sola a preoccuparsi per Loki.

“E’ andato su Jotunheim per morire!” esclamò Thor, sconvolto. “Heimdall, apri subito il Bifrost, devo andare da lui, devo salvarlo!”

“Non da solo, amico: noi verremo con te” si offrì Volstagg senza esitazioni, a nome suo e dei suoi compagni.

Odino diede il suo assenso e il Guardiano aprì il Bifrost: Thor e i suoi compagni svanirono in un lampo di luce mentre Frigga si accasciava piangendo tra le braccia di Odino, che cercava inutilmente di mascherare l’ansia e il rimorso che lo invadevano per quella frase infelice che si era lasciato sfuggire.

Pochi istanti dopo, Thor, Lady Sif e i Tre Guerrieri si ritrovarono nel gelido Regno dei Ghiacci. Nevicava e un vento sferzante colpiva dolorosamente i loro volti; Thor, tuttavia, non si accorgeva di nulla. Vide un Jotun accanto alle rovine del loro Palazzo Reale e si affrettò a raggiungerlo: era il figlio del fratello di Laufey, lo stesso che aveva indicato a Loki il luogo in cui recarsi per compiere il suo atto estremo.

“Dov’è Loki? Che cosa gli avete fatto?” lo aggredì il Dio del Tuono.

Il Gigante di Ghiaccio sogghignò.

“Sapevo che saresti venuto, Asgardiano, anche se il tuo sciocco fratellastro era convinto del contrario.”

“Dimmi dov’è, altrimenti…”

“Non minacciarmi, Asgardiano” intimò il Jotun, mentre altri suoi compagni iniziavano ad avvicinarsi silenziosamente. Volstagg e gli altri misero mano alle armi, ma i Giganti di Ghiaccio sarebbero comunque stati in superiorità numerica nel caso avessero voluto attaccarli.

“Nessuno di noi ha fatto alcun male a Loki” proseguì il Jotun, “lui mi ha chiesto di indicargli il luogo in cui era stato abbandonato e io l’ho accontentato. Non c’è altro.”

Thor si sentì gelare il sangue, ma non a causa del freddo intenso di Jotunheim.

“Conduci anche me in quel luogo!” gli ordinò perentoriamente.

Il Jotun sogghignò di nuovo e s’incamminò verso il posto in cui si trovava Loki, facendo cenno a Thor di seguirlo; i compagni del Principe si avviarono svelti dietro di lui.

“Per di qua, Asgardiano, ma non illuderti, è già troppo tardi” disse il Gigante di Ghiaccio, con una nota di soddisfazione maligna nella voce.

“Perché dici questo? Hai forse ucciso Loki? Se è così, io…”

“Se lo sarebbe meritato, ma non sono tanto sciocco da volermi attirare le ire di Asgard… tanto più che non avrebbe certo avuto bisogno del mio intervento per morire” replicò enigmaticamente il Jotun.

“Di che stai parlando?” insisté Thor, con un’angoscia che cresceva a ogni istante.

“Quando è arrivato qua, era già molto debole e perdeva sangue” spiegò compiaciuto il Gigante di Ghiaccio. “Oh, lui non avrebbe voluto che ce ne accorgessimo, ma il ghiaccio sotto di lui si tingeva di rosso a una velocità sorprendente. Inizialmente pensavo fosse ferito, poi ho capito… hai tentato di avere un figlio da lui, non è così, Asgardiano?”

“La cosa non riguarda certo te!” ribatté con rabbia Thor, mentre i suoi compagni, che udivano tutto, si guardavano l’un l’altro, perplessi.

“Non ci hai pensato, vero? Loki è stato abbandonato perché non era un vero Jotun, sarebbe dovuto morire allora poiché era troppo piccolo, fragile e delicato e non sarebbe mai diventato come noi. Ha le caratteristiche dei Giganti di Ghiaccio, è vero, e pertanto può concepire un figlio come tutti noi. Tuttavia, la sua debolezza fisica non gli consentirà mai di portare a termine una gravidanza: è un fallimento come Jotun come lo è stato in tutto e, decidendo di morire, ha fatto un favore a tutti i Nove Regni.”

“Maledetto bastardo arrogante! Loki non è un fallimento e ti farò rimangiare le crudeltà che hai detto di lui!” esclamò Thor, incollerito, mettendo mano a Mjollnir. Lady Sif gli pose una mano sul braccio.

“Ti prego, amico mio, calma il tuo furore” gli disse con dolcezza. “Sta solo cercando di farti perdere tempo e non ne abbiamo molto. L’unico motivo per cui siamo qui è salvare Loki e riportarlo ad Asgard, solo questo dev’essere il tuo pensiero.”

Thor annuì in silenzio. Sì, in quel momento contava soltanto arrivare in tempo per salvare Loki. Loki non poteva morire, non doveva… cosa mai avrebbe fatto senza di lui?

_E’ colpa mia, è tutta colpa mia, sono stato io, con la mia freddezza e le mie battute sferzanti, a spingere Loki a… a questo! Volevo tenerlo lontano da me perché non mi spezzasse più il cuore, ma niente può distruggermi più della sua perdita. Loki, aspettami, resisti… sono venuto per riportarti a casa e non ti tratterò mai più male, non importa cosa farai o cosa dirai, io ti amo e desidero solo restare accanto a te. Loki, resta con me…_

Il tragitto verso le rocce dove si trovava Loki fu breve, eppure a Thor sembrò durare millenni, torturato com’era dall’angoscia e dal timore di ciò che avrebbe trovato.

Il Jotun indicò al Dio del Tuono la landa desolata e sferzata dalla neve e dal vento.

“Lui è là, tra le rocce, nel luogo dove sarebbe dovuto morire molti anni fa. Il mio compito qui è terminato, Asgardiano. Addio” disse, poi si allontanò lentamente svanendo come un’ombra scura nella tormenta.

Lo spettacolo che si parò davanti agli occhi di Thor e dei suoi compagni era allo stesso tempo sublime e straziante. Loki era accasciato tra le rocce da cui Odino lo aveva raccolto neonato, la testa abbandonata sul braccio sinistro, il volto più candido della neve che gli fioccava attorno; i lunghi capelli neri erano in parte incrostati di ghiaccio e, sotto il suo corpo, si allargava una grande chiazza rosso cupo.

“Loki!” gridò Thor, correndo verso di lui. Come aveva fatto suo padre molti anni prima, raccolse il fragile corpo dalle rocce, lo sollevò tra le braccia e lo strinse al petto. Questa volta, però, Loki non si mosse, non emise neanche un piccolo gemito: era freddo e immobile come una perfetta scultura di marmo bianco.

“Thor… lui, Loki è…” mormorò Fandral, avvicinandosi.

“Non lo so” rispose bruscamente Thor, abbracciando più forte quella figuretta delicata. “Torniamo subito su Asgard, devo portarlo alla Camera di Guarigione. Heimdall, apri il Bifrost!”

Il Guardiano attendeva solo quell’ordine e in pochi attimi Thor e gli altri furono nuovamente teletrasportati su Asgard. Odino e Frigga li attendevano, l’uno stretto all’altra per farsi forza vicendevolmente.

“Loki!” esclamò con voce angosciata la Regina, slanciandosi verso il figliastro con gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

“Alle Camere di Guarigione, presto!” ordinò Odino.

“No” sospirò Frigga, dopo aver esaminato il corpo di Loki. “La Camera di Guarigione non può fare nulla per lui.”

“Cosa?” reagì Thor, sconvolto dal dolore. “Madre, vuoi forse dire che… No, no, non è possibile, Loki non può essere morto, non può lasciarmi, non ora, non così…”

“Seguimi, figlio mio, lo porteremo nelle sue stanze” disse Frigga, senza rispondere alla domanda inespressa di Thor. S’incamminò lungo il corridoio, seguita dal figlio che teneva stretto tra le braccia Loki, da Odino e Lady Sif con i Tre Guerrieri, come in un piccolo e dolente drappello funebre.

La Regina non proferì parola per tutto il tragitto. Giunsero alle stanze di Loki e lei stessa, rimasta sola con lui, si occupò di lavarlo con acqua tiepida, asciugarlo con tenerezza materna, sistemarlo nel letto avvolgendolo in una delicata veste di seta e coprendolo con lenzuola e coperte. Solo allora permise a Thor e agli altri di entrare nella camera.

Loki giaceva immobile nel letto, etereo, delicato e bellissimo anche nel candore innaturale di uno stato simile alla morte.

“Madre…” mormorò Thor, ma il tormento gli strinse la gola e gli impedì di dire altro. Si avvicinò lentamente al capezzale del giovane che amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e che non avrebbe sopportato di perdere.

“Non è morto, no” rispose questa volta Frigga. “Tuttavia lo stato in cui si trova è molto vicino alla morte. Loki ha tentato di lasciarsi morire dissanguato, ma la sua natura di Jotun non gliel’ha permesso e si è attivata spontaneamente per proteggerlo e rigenerarlo: l’ha condotto così in una sorta di sonno profondo in attesa che il suo corpo recuperi le energie perdute. Potrebbe rimanere così per giorni, settimane, mesi o anche…”

“Non importa quanto tempo ci vorrà prima che si risvegli” la interruppe Thor, con foga. “Io resterò qui accanto a lui, starò sempre con lui, giorno e notte, non lo lascerò mai finché non si sarà ripreso!”

La Regina sorrise, commossa.

“Sì, questo è ciò che può aiutare Loki” approvò. “Le Camere di Guarigione e i miei poteri non possono fare nulla per lui, la tua vicinanza e il tuo affetto, invece, si faranno largo nell’oscurità in cui lui adesso si trova e lo terranno ancorato alla vita. Loki ha bisogno di te e di te solo, Thor.”

Il Dio del Tuono annuì e si avvicinò ancora di più al letto di Loki, sedendosi accanto a lui.

“Io ci sarò” disse semplicemente.

Frigga accarezzò con dolcezza il volto cereo del figliastro abbandonato sul cuscino, poi con un ultimo sorriso a Thor si allontanò, conducendo fuori dalla stanza anche il suo sposo e i guerrieri compagni del Dio del Tuono.

Thor e Loki rimasero soli nella penombra della stanza.

“Io sono qui, Loki, sono con te e ci sarò sempre” sussurrò il Dio, chinandosi a baciare la fronte del giovane Jotun. “Perdonami per averti ferito e umiliato, per la mia folle volontà di vendicarmi di come mi avevi respinto su Midgard. Ho avuto paura di soffrire a causa tua, ma adesso comprendo che, qualunque cosa tu possa fare, non riusciresti mai a straziarmi tanto quanto se ti perdessi.”

Thor prese tra le braccia il fragile corpo di Loki, stringendolo al petto e cercando di infondergli la sua forza e il suo calore vitale.

“Ho tentato di proteggere il mio cuore negando i miei sentimenti per te, ma il mio cuore era già tuo da tempo, senza rimedio” gli disse in un dolce bisbiglio. “Io ti amo, Loki, ti ho sempre amato e ti amerò ogni giorno della mia vita. Non ha importanza cosa deciderai di fare dei miei sentimenti, l’unica cosa che conta per me è starti accanto e donarti il mio amore sempre e comunque. Quando tornerai da me, non ti lascerò più solo, non ti tratterò più con freddezza e non ti farò più soffrire. Ti starò vicino quando avrai bisogno di me e ti proteggerò da lontano se non mi vorrai accanto, ma ci sarò ogni istante per te. Solo… torna da me, Loki, torna da me…”

Sopraffatto dal dolore, Thor affondò il viso fra i capelli dell’amato e si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo disperato.

Per questo motivo, il Dio del Tuono non poté vedere che, proprio in quell’istante, una lieve striscia di luce aveva penetrato la penombra della stanza e aveva illuminato il viso d’alabastro di Loki. Durò un attimo, un attimo soltanto, ma in quella pallida luminosità le palpebre del giovane Jotun sembrarono fremere lievemente.

Poi, tutto tornò come prima.

 

 

 

  

FINE


End file.
